Sparticle This!
by VampireGirlxWolfBoy
Summary: Shayna is just an ordinary girl in England. But now she's part of the Sparticles Tribe. She's going to help bring back the adults, and maybe find love on the way.
1. The Disappearance

Sitting in town wasn't the best way to quell my boredom but it was something to do. I looked down at my knees, trying to stop the loud noises in my ears. I placed my hands over them, knowing it wouldn't completely cover the noise. That's when I heard a small zapping sound. I lifted my head and removed my hands from my ears and saw that the place was empty. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. It was silent.

I stood up from the bench and looked around, seeing nothing but emptiness. I began making my way through town. There was nobody. My heart rate increased and I suddenly became scared. I could be the last person alive in the country.

Then I saw a car. It looked like it wasn't being driven too well, but it was a start. I quickly jumped out into the road, waving my hand. After a couple minutes, it stopped in front of me. I moved round to the side to get a better look at the driver. I sighed when I saw it was a boy. He looked at me, confused.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you know what's happened round here?" I needed some answers.

"Adults disappeared. Do you want a lift?" He told me.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled and went to the other side of the car, climbing in. "I'm Shayna." I said once I had sat down.

"Sadiq. That's Jordan, Ami and Reese." He pointed to the three kids in the back. I turned and smiled at them. The one on the left, Jordan, was really cute. I turned back around.

"So where are you guys headed?" I questioned Sadiq.

"Jordan has a brother. We're going to his school to get him. And then to my house to check on my little sister." He answered, now looking at the road and trying to drive.

* * *

Sadiq was a terrible driver. When we pulled up to the school, my head was sore. I had bashed it so many times on the window, I was seeing stars. Jordan jumping out of the car and to the school made me see straight and everyone else got out of the car, heading in the same direction that Jordan had gone.

* * *

I lifted myself up onto a desk in the school office, watching Jordan break into the medicine cabinet and Ami took out something from his pocket, sticking it into his side. He looked at Sadiq, who was confused.

"It's insulin. I'm diabetic." He told him.

"Anyone else while we're at it?" He asked. I chuckled.

"What's she doing now?" Ami looked over at Reese.

"Reese?" Sadiq raised his eyebrows as Reese just stared at the computer screen.

"You've got to see this." Reese emphasized the word 'got'.

"I'm not into closed-circuit TV." Sadiq said jokingly.

"You will be when you see this." Reese nodded her head towards the computer.

We all crowded round the screen which showed four squares of camera footage. One was of an office, another was of the playground, the third was of the teacher's room and the last was of the corridor. I was confused as to why Reese was showing us this. As soon as the time in the corner showed 11:11:00, all the adults on screen vanished. My eyes widened.

"Play that back." Sadiq pointed to the computer and Reese did what he asked. Again, at the exact same time, the adults disappeared. She did it again when Sadiq told the others to watch the screen closely.

"It's a trick. They do it in film all the time. It's just editing, right?" Ami asked, sounding hopeful. "Someone's having us on. Bet we're in some kind of reality show."

"I felt it coming in the mine. Then it happened. At eleven minutes past eleven, then it was over." Reese said.

"What was? What's over? What happened?" Sadiq asked.

Reese just shrugged her shoulders and I rolled my eyes. I placed my hands down on her shoulders. "You some kind of psychic?" I asked her. She repeated the action and I groaned.

"But I know when it happened." She said, following up Sadiq's questions. "Because all the clocks stopped." We all turned towards the clock on the wall behind us, and she was right. Both hands were pointing to the number 11. "I want to go home now." She sighed.

"But nobody will be there!" Sadiq shouted, slamming the desk.

"Alright Sadiq, no need to have an aneurysm." I muttered. Jordan and Ami chuckled next to me.

"Why won't they be there?" Reese asked, scared.

"You're the one that said everyone disappeared. So if everyone's disappeared, that means your parents, my mum and everyone else around the age of... I don't know... fourteen?" Sadiq looked at Reese.

"All of my brothers and sisters are older than that. So they'll have gone too." Ami stated.

"I'm fourteen and I'm still here." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Who's going to look after me?" Reese whined.

"Don't worry, I will." Jeffrey walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay people. We need to figure out what's going on." Sadiq lifted himself off the desk as he spoke. "And we can't do that if we're starving. And I need to go check on Frankie. Pizza at mine?"

"Sadiq." Reese spoke up.

"Yes, Reese?"

"I only like Hawaiian." She mumbled.

We all laughed and Sadiq rolled his eyes. We all made our way back out of the office and back to the car. We all climbed in. I now had to be pushed up again Jordan since Jeffrey took the front seat, but Jordan didn't seem to mind as Sadiq drove us to his house.

* * *

We all went inside as Sadiq looked around and called out for his sister. He turned round to Jordan.

"This is your fault. If we'd just got home earlier."

"Don't blame him." I spoke up. "It's not like your sister would have run off and joined some gang."

He rolled his eyes and turned back around to the creaking of a door. There was a face in the crack of the door.

"Frankie?" He asked. A girl came running out of the room and jumped into Sadiq's arms. Another girl emerged from the room, slightly older looking than I was. "Tia? What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"I'm looking after your little sister. It's my job, right? There is babysitting and then there's babysitting beyond the call of duty." The girl supposedly called Tia informed Sadiq.

"We heard the door but Tia said we'd better hide in the kitchen, because it could be anyone coming in. She was scared." Frankie mocked the taller girl. I grinned, quietly laughing.

"Was not." She scoffed.

"All the adults hid from us. It was so cool! Because we couldn't find them anywhere! Then we got bored so I ran home-" Sadiq cut Frankie off, telling her to nicely shut up.

"Go stick a pizza in the oven. We've got guests." He looked back at us then back to Frankie.

"We've only got those horrible frozen Hawaiian ones." Frankie said, disappointed.

"Fine by me." A little voice came from behind us and we looked to see it belonged to Reese. I chuckled. Frankie looked at Reese too and told her she could help. She followed Frankie into the kitchen. Tia came up to Sadiq, looking scared.

"Please tell me I'm imagining this." Sadiq shook his head at her pleads.

* * *

Me, Jordan, Ami, Jeffrey and Reese were sat round a table. Sadiq and Tia sat on the couch, Frankie perched on Tia's lap. I was sat next to Jeffrey, who looked at Tia when she spoke.

"Not how they thought it was going to happen. Global warming, famine, water shortage. Got it all wrong, didn't they? Day of reckoning finally comes and God just does away with them."

Frankie turned to Tia. "You told me you didn't believe in God anymore. Said you'd become an anethestist." I giggled at how she got the two words mixed up.

"I 'ardly think it's the day of reckoning. We're all still here." Jeffrey suggested.

"Maybe it's because we're kids and we haven't done anything wrong." Jordan added.

Tia laughed breathily, nodding to Sadiq. "He has. Loads. But when you said you were joining a gang, didn't exactly have this lot in mind." She looked towards Reese. "Who's she? Criminal mastermind?" Tia laughed again and Reese glared at her.

"Oi!" a loud voice came from outside. I lifted myself onto my knees, scared by the sudden voice. Sadiq went up to the window, most likely to see who it was. A loud smash resounded and then a car alarm.

"What is it?" Frankie's voice interrupted the silence between us all.

"Just little kids." Sadiq answered her.

"I doubt little nine year olds break into cars, Sadiq." I shot at him. He looked out the window, not answering me. He then turned to us all with a fearful look in his eyes. "On second thoughts..."

* * *

Sadiq lifted up the garage door. It clanked and creaked as he opened it. We all ran to hide behind the car we had come in. Sadiq jumped back when he saw someone. He turned around and went to go the the other way.

"Wait. The wheelchair." Jordan told him. Sadiq turned back and ran to the car, opening the boot and pulling out Jeffrey's wheelchair. He closed it after he set the wheelchair down and Jeffrey sat in his chair, his hands grabbing the wheels and slowly moving himself down the path.

* * *

We had been walking down a street for about ten minutes before Reese stopped in front of us with an annoyed look on her face.

"Where are we going?" She exclaimed.

Sadiq looked towards a sign on the wall and pointed to it. "We're going there." The sign read 'City Hotel'.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Because I have no idea what's going on. But I do know one thing. That we need to stick together. And to stick together, we need space. We need space, we need food and we need a door to lock. To keep out trouble." Sadiq said.

"I agree." Jeffrey spoke up. "Safety in numbers."

"Are we a gang then?" Ami asked.

"I've never been in a gang." Jordan stated. I laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Gotta start somewhere." I told him.

"I don't do gangs." Tia paused. "But I do hotels." She grinned. I kept my arm around Jordan's shoulders as we made our way to the hotel.

* * *

We got there fairly quickly. As we made it through the doors, I looked at all the space we had. It was empty, of course. But now it was time for us to live here. I took my arm off Jordan as I looked around. I laughed as Reese acted like a worker at the hotel.

"We've got visitors." She said, seriously. We all turned around to see a huge group of kids making their way here. They were getting closer by the second. Sadiq was now about to give us orders.

"Jordan, Shayna. Find the back door. Ami, the kitchen door. And Jeffrey... uh... just block the door!" He shouted to us. "Move it!" He talked to Reese before looking back at the door again. "These are visitors we don't want!"

"What if they're just like us?" Jordan asked.

"We don't know that, do we?" Sadiq shouted again. "You can't take the risk that they'll be like Callum!"

"Who's Callum?" I shouted over at him.

"He's bad news. Very bad news." Sadiq told me. "Shift it!" He shouted at Jordan and Ami. They immediately went to where the keys were. Jordan had grabbed the key to the back door and we both started to run, trying to find it.

"I'll go this way. You go that way." I told him. He went down the corridor in front of us and I went to the right, looking around for the door. I couldn't find anything. I turned back the way I came and clearly I was going too fast, because I slammed into someone and knocked myself into the wall.

"Jesus, Jordan, watch where you're going." I muttered.

"Sorry. But come on!" He shouted and I ran back to the main entrance. All of the kids had cleared off now but I could sense that some of them wouldn't be giving up soon. Then, we all turned around to see a small boy who looked scared.

"Who are you?" Sadiq asked.

"I'm Liam." The boy said. I sighed. We weren't able to keep them all out. Now we had to keep him in because we weren't mean.

"You might as well stay." I said to him and he slightly smiled.

* * *

Okay well, this is a fanfiction I have wrote for one of my favourite shows! I notice there aren't very many of these going around, so I decided to make one myself! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Invasion

We were all sat in the kitchen, around a table, when the phone rang. We all turned around to look at it.

"All the phone lines are dead." Tia said.

"Someone's ringing from inside the hotel." Jeffrey told us.

"Ami, get the phone." Sadiq ordered. Ami jumped up from his seat and picked up the receiver, talking to the person on the phone.

"Uh... hello? Room service. Yes. Okay. Uh huh. Yep." He turned away from the receiver to speak to us. "Wants a luxury breakfast."

"So do I!" Frankie slightly whined.

"Can I have your room number please?" He finished talking to the person and placed the receiver back on the wall. "There's a woman in Room 35!"

"Thank you." Tia whispered, looking towards the ceiling.

"A woman? Are you sure?" Sadiq sounded hopeful.

Ami nodded and after a couple seconds, we all jumped up from our seats and rushed out of the kitchen and to the stairs to get to the room with the supposed adult in. Never thought I'd be so excited to see an adult.

* * *

We ran along the corridor, looking at all the door numbers to find 35. We got to the end of the corridor, which is where the room was. Sadiq pointed to the door and we all stood together. Ami stepped forward and knocked on the door, telling the person inside that he was room service. He stepped back into the little huddle and we all waited for the door to open. When it did, it wasn't an adult stood there. It was a girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

* * *

We were now sat inside the girl's room. Sadiq was stood by the wall, Tia and Frankie were sat next to the girl, Jordan and Ami stood next to Sadiq, Jeffrey sat on the windowsill and I was leaning on the door.

"I just thought my parents let me sleep. I get really bad jet lag. We travel a lot." She sounded really sad. "Are you saying I slept through it all?"

"I reckon UFOs came down and beamed them all up." Jordan suggested.

"Here we go again." I groaned quietly.

"Never saw no spaceships." Jeffrey added.

"I don't care where they are. I love it not telling me what to do." Ami spoke up, bouncing on the bed and doing a front flip.

"Ami, pack it in." Sadiq said, annoyed.

"Yes, Sadiq." Ami complied.

"Sadiq." Jordan got his attention. "It's that Callum again." Sadiq lifted himself up off the wall and went over to the window, looking out of it.

"What's he doing here?" Tia questioned.

"Must want something." He turned away from the window and looked at me for a second. "And I bet I know what it is. It's this place. We've got to double check that all the doors and entrances are secure. And quickly. Jordan, Jeffrey, Shayna. You take care of the lifts and the loading bay. Tia, Frankie, Ami. You're coming with me."

We all moved to get up before Sadiq stopped us. "Wait, where's Reese?"

"Must be in reception. On that computer." I chuckled at Jordan's accent.

"Alright, let's go." Sadiq shouted.

I lifted myself off the door and opened it. I ran out first and everyone else came out after. Now we were looking for Reese and also trying to keep out that stupid gang of Callum's.

* * *

"Anyone find her?" Sadiq asked as we all came back to the main entrance. We all shook our heads. "When we secured the place, we forgot one thing. Check that Reese wasn't on the outside. With Callum."

"But the front door is locked!" Ami protested, motioning towards the double doors.

"The lift swipe card is missing." Tia interrupted.

"Smart kid." I whispered as we all looked at Tia, worried.

* * *

Two kids were sat on chairs in the entrance, drying themselves off. Apparently, they had been sprayed with water when they came in because Sadiq thought it was Callum. I rolled my eyes and then slightly jumped when there was a knock on the window. It was Callum, and he was holding his arm. The girl jumped up and ran to the double doors.

"Sadiq, Callum needs help. He's bleeding." She tried to open the doors. "Callum, what happened?"

"I fell over these handlebars into a load of broken glass. I hurt my arm. I've really slashed it, man." It sounded like he was crying.

"Sadiq, open the doors. He's really hurt!" The girl pleaded.

"Where's the rest of his gang? They should be looking after him." Sadiq shouted. "Where's your army? Check the CCTV." He pointed to Reese, who obeyed and ran to the computer.

"They found out about some fairground." Callum choked out.

"They've ridden off and left you?" Sadiq sounded doubtful.

"Kat, help me." He said to the girl. So that's her name.

"If you fell into broken glass, how come there's no glass shards in your arm?" I questioned him.

"I pulled 'em out before I came." He told me.

"Reese! Is the coast clear?" Sadiq broke his gaze with Callum and looked towards the small girl.

"Can't see anyone!" She shouted.

"I don't trust this. Something's wrong." Sadiq said, watching as Callum stumbled over to a bench.

"Yeah! Like we're watching someone bleed to death!" Tia shouted.

"If you won't let him in, then unlock the door and let me out and I'll help him!" Kat turned around and glared at Sadiq.

Sadiq pulled off the keys and walked up to the double doors, unlocking them and letting Kat out. She ran to him and Sadiq shut the door but chose to just watch. After a couple minutes of silence, Reese spoke up.

"They tricked us! They're coming!"

"Plan B! Plan B! Plan B!" Tia shouted and we all ran for cover. I jumped over a set of chairs and hid behind them, Jordan joining me after a couple seconds. I smiled and waited for the gang to storm into the hotel.

* * *

"Right!" Callum's voice cut through the chanting of the gang. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Items clattered to the floor as I saw him knock them off with a bat. I covered my mouth with my hand, silencing my sounds of surprise and fear.

"Search the 'otel!" He ordered at a blonde-haired boy. The boy recruited two others to follow him around the corner. After a few seconds, I could hear the sound of thumping and groans of pain. I muffled my laughs, turning to Jordan, who was smiling. The boys came back around the corner, with Ami and Jeffrey throwing rocks at them. Frankie came out of the bag she was hiding in and made a water trail across the floor, making some of the boys fall to the floor.

"Get 'er!" Callum shouted and a girl ran up to Frankie, ready to attack. But that's when Sadiq jumped up and started blasting the remaining people with some pink liquid. Me and Jordan jumped up with waterblasters in our hand and started spraying them with water, watching as they tried to get away from the liquid. Frankie pulled a lever and the same pink liquid dropped onto them from above, covering them in it.

* * *

Now Callum was the only one left and as he got up from the floor, he glared at Sadiq.

"Alright Sadiq. Let's settle it." He threw his bat to the side. "You an' me. Old style."

"You're on." Sadiq threw the weapon in his hands to the side and walked up to Callum.

They shook hands but Callum threw out his other, grabbed Sadiq by the elbow and threw him to the ground. Callum was now grinning and Sadiq looked momentarily shocked.

"That's not old style." Sadiq stated.

"Nah. It's my style." Callum said.

Kat picked up a ball and threw it at the wall, which it bounced off and hit Callum in the back. It gave Sadiq the advantage and he switched the positions, now being the one standing over him.

"It's over, Callum." Sadiq poked Callum's chest. "Give up... and get out."

* * *

Six soaking wet, humiliated boys walked out of the hotel and I laughed. Callum stopped to look at Kat. I raised my eyebrows. _Was something going on there?_ I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Sadiq.

"Is something burning?" He asked.

"I think it's coming from the kitchen." Tia told him.

The fire alarm started blaring and we all made our way to the kitchen. When we got there, we discovered nothing was burning. On the table, it was like a banquet. Bowls of food and there stood the girl from this morning, smiling. We all started serving ourselves and I was definitely happy we were getting a good meal in us tonight.

* * *

That's the second chapter! I really hope you liked it!


	3. The Message

Me, Jordan, Holly, Reese and Kat were stood outside the Imperial Institute of Science, trying to get in with Kat's help but it wouldn't work.

"A university seems like a dumb place to look for food to me." Holly stated.

"Well, it's not up to you." I glared at her.

"There'll be loads of food here, because only people with a keycard can get in, so nothing will have been raided." She held up the ID in her hand.

"Oh come on!" She kept trying to press it into the automated lock but nothing happened.

"How'd you get that?" Holly asked.

"It's my dad's. He used to be a research physicist here when he wasn't working on the Sparticle Project. " She showed it to Holly again. The door suddenly opened after Kat tried again and we smiled. "We're in. Let's go." We went in and looked around. Me, Holly and Jordan went straight for the stairs before we were stopped by Kat's voice.

"Before we get laden with food, me and Reese just wanna have a quick look around my dad's office." Kat informs us.

"Why?" Holly sounded suspicious

"Well... we think that the Sparticle Project may have something to do with why everyone's disappeared." Kat told us. "Reese? Tell Holly, Jordan and Shayna." Reese looked uncertain. "It's okay."

"The grownups aren't dead or anything like that. I saw them." Reese said.

"What's she talking about?" Holly sounded slightly annoyed.

"In the City Library, Reese... she saw some of the parents trying to find their kids." Kat explained. Holly laughed. "I mean I didn't see them."

"It's like all the younger kids are in one world and everyone else is in an identical world. And somehow, I got a peek into their world." Reese added.

"My dad believes in parallel dimensions. It was his big idea." Kat pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Holly. "Look. She described this woman perfectly, her hair colour and everything. She couldn't have made it up."

"Says who? Maybe she found this before you. You didn't see them either." Holly handed the ID back to Kat. "So, she made it all up." Holly stopped on the middle of the stairs. "I'm stocking up on food, then I'm going back to the hotel. I reckon Sadiq needs to hear about this." She finally made it up the stairs and I rolled my eyes at her being so annoying.

"I knew no-one would believe me. And now you don't either." Reese runs off after shouting at Kat.

Kat groans and turns away to find Reese. I look up towards the stairs then to Jordan, who meets my look. I shrug and walk off somewhere.

* * *

We all run into a room to see if Holly's there because apparently, she went missing, but it's pitch black.

"What's that?" Reese spoke, looking at a corner. We all looked to see nothing. "The pink light over there."

"What pink light?" Jordan looked where Reese was looking.

"No, I'm not seeing anything." Kat did the same. "Reese, what's the matter?"

"Maybe she's seeing things again." Jordan stated. I pushed him slightly.

The light turns on and there's a woman sat there, huddled into the corner and glaring at us.

"An adult! We're not on our own!" Jordan exclaimed happily.

"I'm the one on my own. But not any longer." The woman muttered angrily. She turned the laptop towards us and we saw Holly on the screen, tied up.

"You tied her up?" Kat looked worriedly at the experiment. "What's in the flask?"

Anita explained what was going to happen.

"Prussic acid? You're making prussic acid?" Kat asked.

"Quite the little scientist, aren't you? But I'm the first class chemist. Ask Dora. Oh yeah, you can't." The woman said.

"If this works..." Kat started.

"It will work, I promise you." She glared again.

"If this works, it will produce hydrogen cyanide." Kat said, sounding scared.

"Mmm... delicious." The woman mocked her.

"It's a deadly gas. You're mad." Kat shook her head.

"No, I'm desperate. And trust me, that's worse than being mad, because I know exactly what I'm doing." The woman hands Kat a list and a timer. "You've got 2 hours to get me everything on that list."

Kat reads off the list to us and to her. "Where do you expect us to find all this in 2 hours?"

"Hospitals, chemists, like I care." She muttered again.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Reese said, annoyed.

"Look at me you stupid child, I can barely stand." The woman growled.

"If you need help, why didn't you just ask?" Jordan suggested.

"The world's infested with children. We all know children think of no-one but themselves." She shook her head.

"One adult, and she's mad." Jordan sounded like he was joking.

"Well, what do you expect? Living in a world full of children as the only adult. I'd go mad." I said, angry.

"Hang on, you'll be poisoned too. You can't be in the same room." Kat suspected.

"Who says I need to be in the same room? I'll detonate it remotely." The woman held up a remote.

"Why are you the only adult left?" Reese asked.

"I don't know. Just am. Lucky me." She paused. "If you're not back when the time's up, I'll detonate the experiment."

Me and Jordan rush out of the university. Jordan stops to place a bag in between the doors. I smiled at his quick thinking. We then run off to try and find the stuff the woman needs.

* * *

Me and Jordan ran in with the rest of the Sparticles Tribe. We were unsuccessful in getting any of the drugs. We turned the corner and ran straight into Kat.

"Have you got the stuff?" Kat asked.

"No. No I haven't." Jordan answered.

"Why? She's going to blow Holly up." Kat exclaimed.

"Mum says we can't negotiate with terrorists. That's what Anita is." Jordan said.

"What are we gonna do? Dial 999 and ask for the police?" Kat mocked.

"We are the police." Jordan pointed at all of us.

"Where's Liam and Frankie?" Kat now noticed they weren't here.

"They're alright. They've got their hands full too." Sadiq reassured her.

Kat sighs. "Let's go." She orders and we all run in her direction.

* * *

We came to a corridor with three directions. We looked around and waited for Kat's orders.

"Which way, Kat?" Sadiq asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember where Dora's room is." Kat said with worry. "Look, we've only got 15 minutes. We're running out of time. We're just gonna have to go to... the chemistry labs! Come on!" All of us follow her down the corridor.

* * *

We came to a door which was open. Sadiq noticed another door and then ran to it, opening it. He ran into the room and kicked a remote across the room, which made Holly shout.

"What's that he eating?" Sadiq questioned.

"It's a remote control for... that." Kat pointed to the series of flasks on the table.

"And that is?" Tia asked.

"Very, very dangerous gas if detonated by that remote." Kat pointed to the remote that the dog was interested in.

"Come here boy." Sadiq tried to beckon the animal.

"It will produce hydrogen cyanide." Kat informed us.

"Cyanide?" Jordan asked, panicking.

"I didn't want to panic anyone." Kat tried to say happily.

"Bad news. We're panicking." I said, scared.

* * *

We all stood in a circle, minus Kat and Jordan who were checking on Anita, trying to get the dog to give up the remote, which resulted in it running away with the control.

"Kat, chase the dog." Sadiq ordered and she got up, running after it.

"Let's get out of here." Ami suggested.

"What about Anita?" Jeffrey said with concern.

"What about her? She tried to blow me up!" Holly exclaimed

"Stop being such a drama queen, Holly!" I snapped.

They all ran to the door, trying to pull it open but Jordan said it was locked. I rolled my eyes and kneeled next to Anita, checking that she was still alive and breathing well. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto her back, so she could breathe better without the pressure on her chest from the floor.

I looked up when I heard a sound coming from the table and saw that the experiment was being activated. I jumped up from my position on the floor and ran to the door where the others were still trying to get out.

"Get back!" Sadiq shouted and we did. He grabbed some sort of rod and smashed the glass, getting the door open. As the gas filled the room, it made me cough and everyone else. We all stumbled out of the room, trying to get our lungs in check. I fell against the wall, getting my breath back.

My head turned when I saw Jeffrey rolling down the corridor with Anita on the back of his wheelchair. I laughed weakly as I tried to get air into my lungs. I stood up and followed everyone outside.

* * *

"We're at City Hotel if you ever need help or more drugs." Jordan offered.

"Get real! She tried to kill me!" Holly shouted.

"Oh shut up, defect." Anita said, glaring.

"Defect? No-one's ever called me that..." Holly paused, realizing. "But you were called it. You were bullied as a kid."

"I would've bullied me. I was a pathetic kid. Always in and out of hospital." Anita was now glaring at the floor.

"I know why. Your blue heart was poorly so they gave you a new, pink heart. And that's why you're still here. Because you've got a child's heart." Reese spoke up.

"Don't worry about her." Holly said.

"And a child's heart chakra." Reese glared at Holly.

"She's right about my new heart. It belonged to a teenaged boy... but my body doesn't want it." Anita shook her head, now looking at us.

"You're a heart transplant patient? That's what you meant by being a kid in here." Holly pointed to her own chest.

"Yeah. And why I take the drugs to stop my body rejecting it." Anita nodded.

"Reese couldn't have known that Anita was a heart transplant patient. But she saw she had a child's heart. It's just like it was in the library with that woman again." Kat stated.

"Don't be so gullible. She was reading through all that Dora woman stuff, wasn't she? She probably found out about it there." Holly accused.

"Give it a rest, Holly." I groaned, annoyed by her voice.

"That's because us kids and Anita have different heart chakras to grownups. That's why we're here. I've got Doomsday Dora's message. You'll see." Reese mocked.

"No, you'll see when I tell the others about you and your pranks." Holly almost screamed.

"Shut up, Holly!" I yelled at her.

"Are you going then or what?" Anita said, annoyed.

"You could be a little bit grateful for the drugs that we got you and Jeffrey saving your life." Kat exclaimed.

"No he didn't. Did you really think I could create enough hydrogen cyanide and the right concentration to kill someone?" Anita raised her eyebrows.

"It wasn't prussic acid." Kat said, humiliated.

"No, it was a harmless reaction. Didn't that occur to you when you all survived? You know, that small detail." Anita makes the motion with her hand. "A proper scientist accepts nothing unless presented with real evidence."

"Yeah, my dad says that." Kat nodded.

"Dad?" Anita asked, confused.

"Professor Barker." Kat told her.

"Clever Kat. I should have known. Kat's gonna do this, that, save the world. Always about you. Well, Daddy's girl, are you? Are you going to save the world?" Anita raised her eyebrows again.

"We've got to go to the Sparticle Project and realign the parallel worlds. This one and the adults' one." Kat informed her again.

"Easy peasy." Anita slightly smiled.

"Bye Anita." Kat waved her off.

"Clever Kat." Kat stops and looks at Anita. "Good luck."

That was when we all walked away and made our way back to the Hotel.

* * *

We were all gathered round a table and Frankie and Sadiq were sat down by a box with feathers in.

"Hey, that's mine." Holly said after Frankie put something in.

"Matilda needs feathers to make her feel at home." Frankie said dramatically.

"Matilda?" Holly asked.

"Matilda the hen and Gretchen the goat. We need pets if we're going to be a proper family." Frankie stated.

Matilda flew out of the box and over to us, making some of us jump back in shock. We all started laughing and I reached out and stroked the chicken, smiling. We're a family.

* * *

Okay, so much dialogue in this one. I'll try and have more actions in it in the next couple chapters. Promise.


	4. The Quest

We were all sat around a TV screen, watching a woman explain about what happened when the Sparticle Project was turned on. Apparently, this was Doomsday Dora, a woman Reese found out about and who Kat's father had worked with.

"You must travel to the Sparticle Project and realign our dimension with your dimension. We'll be working hard on our parallel planet and you must do the same on yours. I tried to warn them but no-one believed me. I knew that the energy produced when the machine was switched was going to be boosted to far higher energies. Bigger, stronger, much more powerful." Dora said.

"Dora. Are you in there?" Anita's voice came through the screen.

"I will help you all I can in your great and noble quest." Dora started talking again. "Goodbye... good luck... and see you at the Quantum Portal." She smiled and then reached over and turned off the video, making the screen go black.

"That was a great short film, Kat." We all turned to the sound of Liam's voice. "Rubbish quality... but she was good. Got any more?"

"Liam, that was a real message from a real person. Dora recorded it before they turned on the biggest machine in the world which made all the adults disappear." Kat told him a little harshly.

"Who do you think she tried to warn?" Jeffrey asked.

"Why didn't they listen?" Jordan contributed.

"It's obvious she tried to warn us and we only just found the message now." I also added.

"Excuse me... Quantum Portal?" Tia confusedly questioned.

"Quantum Portal... it's where our dimension and the adults' dimension will meet." Kat answered her.

"Oh, will Buzz Lightyear be there?" Tia joked. Some of us laughed.

"This is serious. Listen." She put the message back on again, which didn't last long because the screen turned off. We looked around, confused.

"Must be the electricity. I'll go and check." Kat got up and disappeared.

"So... if we do go looking for the Sparticle Project, where would it be?" Jordan asked from the floor.

"The location is top secret. It could be anywhere. London, Manchester-" Reese told us.

"I'm not walking to Manchester!" Liam cut her off.

"What are we going to do when we get there? Wherever it is." Holly interrupted. "There's not going to be a big remote saying 'Press here to bring your parents back'."

"Dora will tell us what to do." Reese said sweetly.

"If you think I'm listening to you..." Holly exclaimed.

"Give it a rest before you start with the whole outsmarting thing again." I groaned.

Kat reappeared. "It's the mains supply. It's failed here. Probably has everywhere else as well. Water will probably go next and then..." She trailed off. "We need adults to fix it."

"I want mummy." Frankie sadly said, resting her head on Tia's shoulder who wrapped her arm around Frankie.

"My dad. I'm all he's got." She said with the same tone as Frankie. "Must be same for the parents as it is for us."

"So... who votes that we go to the Sparticle Project to bring the adults back?" Kat interrupted. We all raised our hands, some people giving in and doing it too. "Okay... so I'll draw up a list of who goes and who stays to look after Liam and Frankie."

"Uh sorry, you're in charge now, are you?" Sadiq spoke up, sounding a little offended.

"Oh, because you can find the Sparticle Project, can you?" Kat said as if he was stupid.

"If you can, I can." Sadiq and Kat glared at each other.

"You know, a great way to resolve sexual tension is to just kiss it out." I intervened, smirking. They both turned the glare to me and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Who wants to have some fun? A game." Jeffrey interjected and Frankie perked up. "The challenge is to sort out a power supply for the hotel. Sadiq and Kat are team leaders. Whoever wins gets to lead the Questers to the Sparticle Project. Deal?" They nodded. "Good. Now shake on it." They shook hands, Kat looking annoyed and Sadiq looking smug.

* * *

"Let's get going." Sadiq told us.

"We haven't picked our teams yet." Kat pointed out the obvious.

"Too slow. I've got my team." Sadiq laid a hand on Jeffrey's shoulder and then the other on mine. "Laters."

"Wait for me!" Reese cried out running towards us. When she passed Kat, she jerked her head to the side and covered her ear. "Your necklace. It hurts my head." She told Kat before running towards us.

"It's like she has a sixth sense or something." Kat said to us.

"Holly reckons she's taking you for a mug." Sadiq laughed and then exited the building with us in tow.

* * *

We walked through a tunnel and I wrapped my arms around myself. I hadn't admitted this to any of them, but I was slightly scared of the dark. The only lights were the flickering ones in the tunnel which weren't any help at all.

"That wasn't a mouse, was it?" Sadiq groaned.

"You're all such wusses." Holly exclaimed. I chuckled and she smiled at me. Even though I did tell her to be quiet a lot, we were still friends.

"Fear not! Super Jeff will protect you!" Jeffrey confidently said and I smiled at his ridiculousness.

"You're not super." Reese added, sounding like she was trying to contain a laugh.

"Course I am. Look, I can fly." He tried to go up a ramp placed in the middle of the tunnel but only managed to get one wheel up. It made the chair tip over and threw him onto the floor.

"Jeffrey!" Jordan called as we all tried to help him back up. "Checking for concussion." He felt around Jeffrey's head.

"Let's get him back on the Jeffmobile." Sadiq said as we helped him up.

"I can talk for myself, y'know! Calm down!" Jeffrey spoke up.

"Calm down? What were you thinking?" Jordan shouted at him.

"Back off! You can't wrap me in cotton wool!" Jeffrey shouted back, angry at his brother's overprotectiveness.

"Lads! Jeffrey's fine. So let's go win that challenge, okay?" Sadiq interjected. "Come on."

We all started making our way back through the tunnel. I laid my hand on Jordan's shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and I removed my hand, letting it swing by my side.

"Just chill. We're all taking good care of him. Promise." I whispered to him.

* * *

We all came to a house, which was pretty big. I looked over it.

"Here it is. Granddad's house." Jordan declared. He unlocked the door and let us all in. I looked around and it was full of mining gear and mining memorabilia.

"Is this a museum?" Reese asked.

"He was a miner in that gold mine in South Africa, then the one in Yorkshire. Said it finished him off." Jordan told her.

"Hey! Enough of the guided talk. How do we get to the garage?" Sadiq cut through our voices and looked at Jordan.

"Follow me." Jeffrey said instead and led us to it.

* * *

He opened a door and we stepped down inside. It was dark, cold and small in here. I resumed wrapping my arms around myself and stood by the door, leaning on it in case I wanted to make a quick escape.

"Blasting in 10... 9..." Jeffrey shouted through a megaphone. The feedback made me wince and step away from him. "Louder than usual." He remarked when he stopped talking through it and put it down.

"Ta-da!" Jeffrey shone a light on something. "The secret weapon for success!" Sadiq ran over and looked at them. "Solar panels. Eco-energy."

"Light bulb moment, Jordie!" I sniggered at Sadiq's nickname for him. "You, me, Jeff, Shayna on the quest. It'll be pretty cool."

"And Holly." I whispered to myself.

"Oh come on. How can Jeffrey go?" Jordan asked. I narrowed my eyes at his stupidity.

"Your brother's tougher than you think." Sadiq remarked.

"Jeffrey can easily go. Just because he has CP, doesn't mean it'll stop him." I spoke up, lifting myself off the door and walking down the steps.

"We're not going!" Jordan shouted and stormed off towards the door, walking through it and disappearing. I sighed at him being so overprotective and placed my hand on Jeffrey's shoulder, patting it gently.

* * *

Jordan had finally returned to the garage and Holly had come with him. We were hauling the panels into a box to take back to the hotel.

"Can't you feel the energy?" Reese questioned after stepping in.

"What are you on about?" Sadiq asked, still carrying the stuff.

"It magnifies everything. All the sound and the light. All the powers we can't see!" She said, looking directly at a wall.

She went distant and then she was passed out on the wall. She woke up after a few seconds, after Sadiq kept calling her name.

"It's a hypoglycemic episode. A kid at school has them." Jordan said.

"A what now?" I asked, confused.

"She hasn't got enough sugar in her blood." He told me.

She finally opened her eyes properly and sat up, holding her head. "I saw it. The light."

"She's doing it again." Holly complained.

"Just go along with it, Holly. You get used to it." I said.

"There's nothing here." Jeffrey intervened, looking around the shelves.

"But it's right there." Reese pointed to a shelf.

"Cute Cats 2008?" Sadiq asked, shining the torch on it. I sniggered and covered my mouth before Reese could notice.

Jeffrey lifted something off the shelf that was behind the calendar. It was something wrapped in a brown cloth. He placed it on a box and unwrapped the cloth. It was a big red rock. Jordan shone the torch on it and it gave off a bright red light and a shrill noise which made us cover our eyes.

"Put the torch down!" Sadiq shouted.

* * *

"Luminite. Black Tor Mine. 1957." Jeffrey read off the tag that was attached to the rock. "The Magic Mine." He was using his own words.

"The what?" Sadiq asked dumbly.

"The Victorians called it the Magic Mine. Luminite was only ever found in one place. The Black Tor Mine in Yorkshire." Jeffrey explained.

"Reese felt its presence! Just like she saw Anita's pink child's heart." Jordan remarked.

"You tipped Reese off! You and Jordan told her where your granddad's stupid rock was." Holly shouted at Sadiq.

"Why would he do that?" Jeffrey questioned.

"If you were running some sort of hoax." Holly stated.

"I'm with Holly on this one." I stepped next to Holly.

"But you saw what it did, Holly and Shayna!" Reese yelled.

"Yeah, so? Some crystals reflect light." Holly shook her head.

"Look, we have a real problem we need to solve. We don't have time for this... crazy stuff!" Sadiq shouted.

"She's not crazy, Sadiq!" Jordan denied his accusation.

"Somebody likes to change his opinions fast." I muttered. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Well maybe if she didn't act like it!" Sadiq growled and Reese lowered her head. "We're going. Now!"

"What about the rock?" Jeffrey asked.

"Luminite." I corrected him.

"Any light is good light." Sadiq said. "Bring it along!"

"And here is the second example of someone getting angry over Reese's supposed powers." I commented. Holly quietly laughed next to me and Reese glared at the both of us.

* * *

We could see four silhouettes coming through the entrance of the tunnel and we stopped. I tried to see who they were but it was too dark until they came up to us.

"Sadiq." The voice cut through the silence. I knew that voice.

"Callum." Sadiq said worryingly.

"What you got there, then?" Callum asked, looking at our gear. He then laughed at the expression on Sadiq's face. "What am I sayin'? Doesn't matter what you've got. We're gonna take it anyway."

"New gang, Callum?" The three goons behind him were smirking. "Did the other lot realize what an idiot you are?"

"Survival of the Fittest." He walked up to Jordan, who was stepping backwards. I stepped from behind Sadiq and glared up at Callum. "Only the best in my gang." He turned to Sadiq. "Where's Kat? I miss 'er."

A bright red light suddenly lit up the tunnel and we all turned to it. There was feedback coming from the same direction and my eyes widened.

"You will be devoured!" A deep voice came from inside the light. "Your bones crushed!"

"Oi, get back here!" Callum shouted after his gang had run off and he ran off too.

"You cannot escape the Jeffmeister!" The deep voice returned to Jeffrey's normal voice and I laughed.

"Jeffrey!" Jordan happily said.

"Miner's lamp plus luminite equals job done." He said, smiling.

"Good on ya, Jeffrey!" I called over to him as Holly, Reese and Jordan praised his quick thinking.

* * *

We re-entered the Hotel, wheeling all the goods in. Kat, Frankie, Liam and Tia stopped short as they saw what we had brought back.

"So basically... we won." Sadiq declared, looking back at the gear.

"Four solar panels. That's not going to help." Kat said.

"Trust Kat to bring us down." I whispered to Holly and she nodded in agreement.

"Listen. We've got an emergency." She told us.

"We've got better than that. We've got Luminite." Jordan interrupted as he talked about our discovery.

"Don't worry, it's not contagious." Jeffrey added jokingly, holding up the rock.

"I don't care." Kat nervously laughed.

"It magnifies light, sound-" Reese said.

"And Reese apparently." Holly talked over her and I laughed. Reese hit Holly's side and stormed over to the front desk, sulking in the corner.

"Shut up!" Tia shouted into the megaphone. "This is an emergency. The hotel boiler's about to explode unless we make enough power to make it cool down." Tia spoke normally.

"Sadiq," Kat motioned to the both of them. "We need to work together."

"Let's go!" Sadiq shouted and lifted up the cart of the gear and wheeled it to where we needed to go. I took one last glance at Reese who was eyeing the luminite that Jeffrey had placed in front of her. I was forced to look forwards again as Holly dragged me by the arm.

* * *

Me and Tia looked up at the windmills as everyone was setting everything up. Jeffrey and Sadiq were setting up the panels and looking at the instructions, Jordan was setting up the battery, Liam and Frankie were setting up cables and Kat was helping them and Holly was helping with wires.

Now we were all staring up at the windmills as they weren't moving. Ami's voice through the walkie was updating us on how many minutes we had left.

"There's no sun." Sadiq pointed out.

"No wind either." Kat added.

A ray of light shone on our faces and I smiled as the sun came out of the clouds and was shining on the solar panels.

"Go!" Sadiq and Kat shouted and we all grabbed a piece of wire, the ones at the front with the orange and us at the back with the yellow. We ran through the hotel, down flights of stairs and through corridors to get to the basement. Ami's voice said that we only had two minutes.

* * *

Tia guided us to the generator when we made it down, Sadiq and Kat hooking up the front ends of the wires into it. We looked up at a bulb as it flickered and I sighed, waiting for it to brighten up.

"Is that it?" Holly asked.

"That's not enough." Jeffrey sighed.

"90 seconds! Hurry up!" Ami's voice came through the walkie.

"1 minute, Ami. We're working on it." Tia said into the device.

"We've got power but the wattage is too low." Kat stated.

"It's not going to generate enough electricity." Sadiq said.

"Then we better get out of here!" Holly cried.

"There's only seconds left! Time's running out!" Ami said through the walkie. There was a pause before it came back to life again. "I've fallen and can't move."

"Blow blow blow!" Frankie yelled and we all ran.

"Hold on! We can't leave him!" Tia shouted.

"If we don't, we're all gonna get blown up!" Kat yelled.

"Killing another child to save everyone else? That's your plan?" I exclaimed and she glared at me.

"Boost it! Boost it!" Reese came running through with a box in her hands.

"The luminite! Of course!" Jordan shouted. We all ran to the generator with her and Sadiq took it out. He placed it inside the generator and we all waited for it to kickstart.

The bulb became bright and we all cheered. I hugged Holly and kept an arm around her shoulder as I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Dance music played throughout the main entrace of the hotel and I was perched on the higher part of the desk, tapping my feet on the wood to the beat. I laughed at Holly's seat-dancing and Sadiq's dancing too.

"Quiet!" Kat shouted through the megaphone, which made us all wince at the sound. She put it down and began to speak normally. "Thank you. I have something to say. We have a development." She gestured to herself and Reese.

"Why do I feel nervous?" Sadiq asked.

"Reese and I think we have worked out where the Sparticle Project is." Kat declared.

"It's in the luminite mine." Reese added.

"You think the Sparticle Project is in Granddad's mine?" Jordan asked doubtfully.

"Well, most sparticle accelerators are underground and a mine would be ideal." She nodded.

"Dora said she knew that the Sparticle Project energy would be boosted massively. But no-one listened." Reese told us.

"So the scientists turned on the machine and it kinda went a bit wrong." Kat said awkwardly.

"Kinda? A bit?" I asked, laughing.

"The luminite in the walls around the machine boosted its energy. Just like ours magnified the megaphone and the light in the tunnel. I get it. That's why the Victorians called it the Magic Mine." Jeffrey said.

"Because, the luminite magnifies energy, light, heat, sound. The lot." Jordan added.

"Wow. Imagine a whole mine of the stuff." Liam exclaimed. "Kapow!" He gestured with his hands and the streamers that he was holding. Frankie did it too and she looked like she was a little zoned out with the big grin on her face.

"Yeah. I'd buy the Sparticle Project being in the mine. It sounds wicked." Ami said to Sadiq.

"Let's start preparing for the quest." Sadiq ordered.

"I'm confused. Who won the challenge? Holly asked.

"Obviously us." I said to myself.

"It was a group effort." Liam said and Frankie nodded.

"We're luminite. We magnified each other." Reese joked and Kat laughed.

"A vote, my fellow Sparticles." Jeffrey stood up. "All in favour of Kat and Sadiq as joint leaders of the team to go to the Sparticle Project, The Questers, and Tia and me to stay here back at the ranch, head of the Ranchers." Everyone raised their hands eagerly and I slowly raised mine, shrugging. Sadiq walked over to Kat and they high fived.

"Where is Tia?" Sadiq asked, looking around.

There was a ring of a bell that followed with some bad singing. Tia rode in on a bike, listening to music and badly singing along to it. She had her eyes closed so she might not have known where she was. I started laughing as she stopped riding and opened her eyes to see us all, looking at her and laughing.

"I reckon you've got the X Factor, Tia." I called over to her and they laughed at my joke.

* * *

Okay well, quite long chapter. I know I said more actions but there was so much dialogue in this episode. I know I don't have to put it all down but I think it adds to the effect. Hope you enjoyed it! Also please, I know I sound annoying right now, but please review! I've seen that quite a few people are fans of this show and the fanfiction of it so it would make my day if you could review! Also, the girl in the picture is what Shayna looks like.


	5. The Funfair

I jumped into the back of the SpartiVan with Holly, Ami, Jordan and Reese after we'd said goodbye. Frankie and Tia were saying goobye to Sadiq and Kat and I sat against the van's back doors, my body aching from earlier.

* * *

_I was walking through the hotel, looking for everyone. I was the last up and I needed to try and find them. I came to the stairs but I wasn't looking where I was going and my foot caught on the step before and I fell down the rest of the stairs, injuring my leg and my arm. I groaned and got up, limping the rest of the way to the main entrance, which I guessed that's where they would be._

* * *

I rubbed my upper arm, wincing at the contact. I got up from my position and walked to the front of the van, where Kat and Sadiq were sat. I sat down and listened to their short conversation.

"We need to get on the motorway as soon as possible." Kat said.

* * *

Once we'd got on the motorway, I brought myself up onto my knees so I could see where we were going. There were loads of cars parked on the side and middle of the road, blocking most of the path.

"All these vehicles are really going to slow us down." Sadiq observed. "We need to get off the motorway as soon as possible." I covered my mouth with my hand as I laughed at his mocking of Kat.

* * *

Sadiq stopped the car as we came across a fairground. I stood up in the van as we all looked at the moving rides and how cool it looked. I stood above Jordan, leaning over him to get a better look.

"It's a funfair!" Ami pointed out.

"You think there might be adults?" Jordan asked.

"Why not?" Ami looked towards Jordan and smiled.

"Um... you know why not. All the adults are in a parallel dimension." Kat stated.

"We learned this yesterday." I groaned, placing my hands on Jordan's shoulders who didn't seem to notice.

"They just want a free ride." Holly said, annoyed.

"Which is working! Look!" Ami pointed out the big ride in the middle, which was spinning around.

"Kat's right. The grownups have gone." Sadiq sighed.

"And you're so sure about that, you'll risk not having a look?" Ami seemed to be determined.

* * *

Ami got his own way because we were now out of the van and looking at the funfair. It was pretty cold so I had pulled on my hoodie and wrapped my arms around my upper body, keeping myself warm.

"See? There's no-one here. Just a generator powering the place. I've read my map, you've had your stop, so let's go!" Kat signalled.

"Look at that rollercoaster!" Sadiq exclaimed.

"Look at that water!" Holly pointed out.

"And the water ride!" Ami added.

"Look at that spinner!" Jordan shouted.

"Hey!" Kat stopped them. "Look, we've checked it out. So now, let's get back to the SpartiVan and onto the Sparticle Project, okay?"

"Half an hour won't make a difference." He groaned and looked at Kat. "It'd be so good for us to be kids again." He got closer to Kat and started stroking her cheek jokingly with his finger. "Just the one ride."

"Okay." She gave in and sighed.

"Jordan, Holly, Shayna. Let's go!" Ami called to us and we followed him.

"Can I come?" Reese's high-pitched voice filled our ears as she started to run too.

"Too young!" Jordan said.

"Too short!" Ami added.

"And too weird!" Holly scoffed.

I turned around for a second. "Sorry, Reese! And Kat, loosen up! Sadiq's also the leader." I turned back to follow the others to a ride.

* * *

We came to a fortune teller machine. Jordan pulled out a bag of crisps from under the machine and opened them and started eating. I grimaced but dropped the look and turned back to the machine.

"Want one?" He jokingly offered to the teller.

"Don't think she likes that flavour." Ami joked with him.

"Ask 'er a question then." Holly told Ami.

"Are they still playing Premier League football matches in the other world?" Ami asked with a grin on his face.

"And are Chelsea top?" Holly added with the same grin.

The woman started moving her finger across the cards and it stopped on one. Out came a slip of paper from the slot which Jordan rushed to pick up.

"Beware the glittering lights. They will lead you from the safe path." We started laughing at the prediction. "What a load of rubbish."

"Come on then! Let's hit the rides!" Holly declared and we followed her, looking around for a good ride.

* * *

We had picked out the waltzers. One of those spinning rides. Holly sat on the far left, I sat next to her and Jordan sat next to me. Ami came running up, making lots of noise as he came into our view. We all got up onto our knees to see him.

"Quick! Sadiq's coming!" He told us.

"He can't turn it off once it's switched on, can he?" Jordan and Ami looked momentarily confused.

"Turn on the ride and jump in!" Holly said excitedly.

"Do it, Ami!" Jordan said in the same tone.

"Go on. It'll be a laugh." I said, grinning.

Ami looked behind him to see if Sadiq was coming but there was no sign of him. He ran into the booth which had the controls and he stopped short when Sadiq, Kat and Reese arrived.

"Get off that ride!" Sadiq said, angrily. "Ami, I mean it!"

Ami turned it on and then ran out of the booth, hopping in next to us. We quickly got off our knees and sat down properly, pulling down the safety bar and gripping onto it as it spun us around. We were laughing and having fun. The most fun since this whole Sparticle Project happened.

* * *

It got faster as the minutes passed and I could hear Sadiq and Kat complaining about how much time we'd been on the ride. I screamed in joy as I was sliding and bumping into Holly and Jordan as we kept spinning and spinning.

* * *

After around ten more minutes had passed, we had all realized that it was going too fast and was spinning out of control. I gripped the safety bar tighter as I tried to hold on, scared that I could get thrown out of the ride if it got even faster.

"Turn it off!" Holly shouted.

"I can't get to the booth!" Sadiq replied.

"Neither can we!" Ami screamed. "Sadiq, get us off this thing!"

"You gotta help us, Sadiq!" I yelled, getting more dizzy by the second.

"Yeah, help us!" Jordan exclaimed.

We were thrown left and right with every spin and my knuckles were turning white as I gripped the bar even tighter, my heart beat speeding up.

"Turn it off!" Ami yelled.

"We can't stand this!" Jordan said.

There was a small alarm noise and I saw a red light as we went past the front of the control booth.

"That's not good!" I shouted to them.

Kat and Sadiq ran off to find the generator to stop us from getting thrown out of the ride and it was just Reese who was just stood there.

"Reese, do something!" Holly yelled.

"Reese!" Ami added. "Help us! Use your powers!"

"We're going to die!" Holly exclaimed and that made me even more scared.

"Reese, we actually need your help!" I cried, trying to get her to listen. My head was aching and my body wasn't doing much better.

* * *

We were still crying for help when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Jordan, passed out. Ami was trying to get him to wake up until he too passed out and fell against Jordan's shoulder. I was feeling a little lightheaded too.

"Reese, help us! Please!" Holly pleaded as she looked at Jordan and Ami with fear on her face.

"Reese, for god's sake, don't just stand there!" I screamed and looked down as Jordan's head fell onto my lap as we were thrown to the left again. I took one of my hands off the safety bar to wrap it around Jordan's shoulders to keep him in place and stop him from hitting his head on something.

"Reese!" Holly cried.

"We're dead! So dead!" I said to Holly as I tightened my arm around Jordan. I moved my leg over Jordan and Ami's thighs to keep them in the same position since they weren't holding onto the bars anymore.

I saw a faint blue light in the control booth but it was gone by the time I went round again. I threw my head back on the seat of the ride and screamed as my body hurt.

* * *

The ride was slowing down now. I sighed in relief as I looked back to the front and saw Jordan and Ami were waking up. I removed my leg but still kept my arm around Jordan as he slowly sat up. The ride stopped and we were facing Reese. I slowly removed my arm and let it hit the seat, removing my other hand from the safety bar, straightening my fingers out and slightly wincing as I was able to move them.

"You did it, Reese." Jordan smiled. "You saved us." Holly laughed and I managed to smile too.

* * *

As we were walking through the park to get out, Holly had her arm around my shoulder and I had mine around her back because I couldn't walk when I got off the ride. She was the one who volunteered to help me and I squeezed her back gratefully and she squeezed my shoulder.

"You were awesome, Reese." Ami spoke up, side-hugging Reese.

"Yeah. You saved our lives." Jordan added.

"No I didn't." She tried to protest.

"Yes you did!" Jordan exclaimed. "You stopped the ride and blew up the box with your mind."

"Oh, come off it, Jordan." Holly said, grimacing. I chuckled quietly.

"Uh... we switched the power off." Kat said, gesturing to her and Sadiq.

"Yeah. To the whole of the fairground." Sadiq sided with her.

"See? It was Kat and Sadiq who saved us. Not Reese. They stopped the power first." Holly nodded and I repeated her action.

"Can't say that for definite." Ami mocked.

"Yes I can." Holly grimaced again.

"Well Reese, you did good. And I for one, always knew you were special." Jordan said, side-hugging her too.

"You don't need powers to be special, Reese." Kat said.

"No, you need powers to be mental." I remarked and Holly laughed.

"Shayna." Kat growled.

"What? It's true." I shrugged as best I could.

* * *

We came to that fortune teller machine again, like we had at the start. Jordan walked up to it and then turned around to us.

"Psychic Sarah was right." He said. "She told me to stay away from the glittering lights, that they'll be bad for me or something." He looked at the bottom of the machine and back up again. "Sorry, Sarah. Should have listened."

"It's a machine, you idiot." Sadiq looked at Jordan as if he was crazy.

"I'm a believer!" He crossed his arm over his chest but then a strong wind blew him back into the machine. He hit his arm on the window and a load of coins came out of the slot. "Hm... someone wants us to have another go at Sarah."

"Doomsday Dora does!" Reese exclaimed, running to the machine. "That's what I was trying to tell you, Sadiq. Dora was here." There was a short silence. "Help me." She bent down to the machine and picked up a coin.

"That's stealing." I told her and the glare of Kat shut me up.

"It says, 'do not trust the stranger who comes bearing gifts'." Reese said, confused.

"Candyfloss, Reese?" Ami offered the bag to her, grinning. She pushed it away gently, looking directly at Kat.

"It doesn't exactly sound like a message from Doomsday Dora." Kat remarked.

"She has left us one." Reese said and pushed another coin into the machine. I lifted Holly's arm off my shoulder and removed my own from her back, putting the balance of my body on my right leg.

"It's nothing." Kat said.

"I know it's in here!" Reese claimed, glaring and picking up another coin.

"We've gotta go now, Reese." Sadiq came up behind Reese and she turned to him.

"One more." She said with a sad look on her face.

We all sighed as we were annoyed. She pushed the last coin in and out came a small, green ticket. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as she pulled it out of the slot and looked at it.

"VA0 7CN." She read off the back of the ticket. "What's that?"

"A waste of time?" Holly threw her arms up in annoyance. "Are we on a quest or are we spending time at a sideshow?"

"It sounds like a sort of code. I'm not sure which, but we've really gotta go, Reese." Kat told her. "We'll think about it on the way?" Reese nodded. "Come on." She nodded her head to the side. We all turned around and made our way back to the SpartiVan.

* * *

"I will help you all I can in your great and noble quest." Reese was playing that stupid Dora message again.

"That's what Doomsday Dora meant when she said she was gonna help us. She left us a clue." She said.

Ami groaned and threw his game onto the laptop keyboard which made Reese look at the laptop in shock as it made a beeping sound.

"Ami's hit remove command while I was on terminal mode. I've lost Doomsday Dora's message!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the floor next to Holly.

"But you can quote it word for word." Sadiq tried to help.

"Reese, type in 'VA0 7CN'. See what comes up." Kat told her, holding the ticket in her hand. Reese complied and looked confused at the screen.

"It's a postcode. It's a postcode for the National Physics Institute." She looked up from the screen. "That's where we've gotta go next. Before the Sparticle Project." Kat looked back at the ticket. "Dora left that ticket in the Psychic Sarah machine so we'd find it." She continued.

"But how did Dora know we'd stop here?" Holly seemed eager to know her 'fantastic' answer.

"Well, it's on the main route out of Bristol." Kat slightly glared at her. "Obviously any kid passing by is going to be dazzled by the flashing lights of a fairground.

"Right." Jordan said. Holly and I turned to him and she looked at him doubtfully.

"You mean you believe Reese?" Holly asked, not believing him.

"It would be highly unlucky to go against the predictions of Psychic Sarah." He said in a funny voice. Ami, Sadiq and I laughed.

* * *

After the whole scene before, we were now off on our way to the National Physics Institute to see what dazzling discovery we could make next.

"We're definitely in for a world of danger." I whispered to myself as we drove away from the fairground.

* * *

_Next time on Sparticle This:_

_"Power!" Reese remarked as she looked around the building._

_"We need to work out why Dora sent us here." Kat said._

_"Playtime's over, alright?" Sadiq informed._

* * *

_Kat throws a mouse across the room in anger._

_Sadiq gets insanely angry and kicks a wrench to the floor._

* * *

_"I told you she was a prankster." Holly said as Reese jumped, looking in the mini window. "She's dangerous!"_

_"I wouldn't make any jokes about freezing to death if I were you." Jordan declares._

_Jordan collapses into Ami's arms, passed out from the freezing temperature in the small room._

_"She can't open the door. There are no magic powers. No-one's going to appear and make everything right!" Holly said._

* * *

_Holly, Ami, Jordan and Shayna stay huddled in a little group as they talk about warmth._

_Sadiq shoves a rock into the fan and de-activates the locks. But the cold of the pipes is too much for him and he drops his head onto the surface below him._

* * *

Okay, I decided to introduce "Next time on Sparticle This" which is basically just a little passage of what happens next in the episode, even though a couple parts won't actually be included since it won't involve Shayna. If you want there to be conflicting POVs in some of the chapter, just tell me and I'll do it.


	6. The Big Freeze

As we made it outside the National Physics Institute, that's when the van overheated and Sadiq had to take a look at it.

"It's overheated, hasn't it?" Holly asked him as he tried to fix it and he nodded.

* * *

We'd now started trying to open the doors to the institute, which was unsuccessful since it was obvious that you had to work here to get in, like with the Imperial Institute.

"We need to break in." Kat sighed.

Jordan ran over and grabbed a tool and threw it at the door but it just bounced off and clattered to the floor.

"That's never gonna work." Sadiq said.

"You got a better idea?" Kat glared at him.

"I'll get in there before you do." He declared.

"God, this'll just be like the electricity challenge all over again." I groaned as I watched them.

"Ami, come on, round the back!" Ami followed Sadiq and Reese took off in their same direction.

"Guys!" We turned to the voice of Holly, who told us to follow her. We ran off in her direction and we were gonna win this one.

* * *

We came to a car which was parked in the middle of the space but there was a big enough gap for us to get through.

"Nice parking." Kat jokingly remarked.

Holly jumped onto the car then over it, Kat crawled over the top, Jordan had the same technique as Kat and I jumped onto the hood then dived under the shutter and slid down the back, landing safely and then followed the other three into the institute.

* * *

We walked along a path which overlooked a load of big machines.

"Hey, this is a giant cooling system. It's just what we need!" Holly exclaimed excitedly.

"It's a bit big for the SpartiVan." Kat said, acting all high and mighty. "We need to work out why Dora sent us here." We came to a map that was stuck on a post. "And beat Sadiq to it." I rolled my eyes. Her and Sadiq were always trying to beat each other when they were supposed to be joint leaders.

* * *

We got into a glass lift which gave us the full view of Sadiq, Ami and Reese. Jordan, Holly and Kat made silly faces at them and I just smiled and waved a little. I wasn't in the mood for joking about, since Kat was annoying me so much already.

* * *

We entered a big room with loads of chairs in rows and a big desk at the front and a big screen in front of it. We looked around in awe at how cool it looked.

"What is this place?" Holly asked.

"This is where they designed the Sparticle Project." Kat answered, grinning. "And somewhere, probably beneath our feet, is that thing up there." She pointed to the screen. "A miniature version of the real Particle Collider that Dad built. The Sparticle Project."

"That's why Dora sent us here." Holly said, looking at the mechanical stuff on the desk.

* * *

I looked behind me to see Sadiq, Ami and Reese coming down the stairs. I went down the rest of the stairs and up next to Holly.

"What is all this?" Sadiq questioned as he looked around.

"It's a simulator." Kat replied.

Ami rushed round to the back of the desk and picked up a mouse. "I like simulators. I do them all. Flying planes, rally cars. Rockets!"

Kat pulled the mouse out of his hand and put it back down on the desk. "Not so fast. Science is for the smart and the logical. Not for kids."

Ami scoffed. "But you're a kid."

"Yeah, on the outside." She remarked.

"Kat, you really need to stop acting like you're the smartest out of us all." I said, getting more annoyed with her.

"And who was one of the four people to get stuck on the waltzers?" She smirked and I glared at her. "Exactly." She clasped her hands together in excitement and I raised my eyebrows suspiciously at her. "Today, I am going to learn how to drive the Sparticle Project."

"It's not a car." I said, laughing.

"Shut up, Shayna." She glared and I did the same. "I'm going to drive this thing on my own." She looked at Reese. "With one assistant."

"That is totally and completely unfair." Jordan protested.

"All I have to do is move this beam," She moved her hands across the screen on the desk. "and..." She turned towards the screen which showed 'Success! Beam circuit closed.' "Yes!" She cheered and high fived Reese.

"We've overheated the van coming all this way, so you can play a game?" Sadiq gestured to the screen, glaring down at her.

"It's a prototype, Sadiq." She informed him.

"Let's just get the instruction manual and get out of here." Sadiq remarked, annoyed with her being stubborn.

"There isn't one. It's trial and error." She said awkwardly as she moved her hands again. "And I know that luminite doesn't mix with particle colliders." She took off her necklace and handed it to Ami who took it.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sadiq asked. Kat brought up a timer which was counting down from 200 minutes. "You gotta be joking."

"I ain't staying here for over three hours." I muttered, walking halfway up the stairs.

"You can do it faster?" Kat said in her mocking tone again.

"No, I wanna get back on the road." Sadiq said.

"Go on then." She gestured to the door.

"Look Kat, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna go back and fix the van. The rest of us are gonna get some food. And when I'm ready to leave, I'll honk the horn and ask when playtime's over. Alright?" Sadiq said. Kat shrugged and gestured to the desk. "Well, we leave without you!" Sadiq exclaimed and walked up the stairs.

I walked up the rest of the stairs with Ami, Jordan and Holly, going to find Sadiq.

* * *

We went through a door and saw his retreating back. We caught up with him, Ami choosing to argue with him.

"You always try to get one up on Kat." He said.

"I think it's the other way around, Ami." I told him.

"Mind your own business, Ami and Shayna." Sadiq said, sighing as he got into the lift.

"Maybe, instead of always arguing, you and Kat try working together for a change." Ami suggested. The lift dinged and the doors closed, taking Sadiq down to the ground floor.

* * *

We came to a corridor with a big conference room on the left. We went in and I covered my mouth at the sight. There was food laying around and it had attracted things that we didn't want.

"These look alright." Ami picked up a small plastic bag.

"You must be joking." Holly disagreed.

"Hey Reese." Jordan said and I turned to see her in the doorway. He had a pack of cards in his hand. "How would you like to test your psychic powers?"

* * *

We all ran back to the main entrance. Jordan dropped the cards onto a glass table and Reese sat down, ready to prove she had some 'amazing' powers.

"These are zenner cards. Five symbols. Circle, square, star, squiggly lines and cross." He told her, shuffling the cards.

"Kat gets to play Grand Theft Particle Physics and we get Snap." Holly said, annoyed. I sniggered at her game references.

Jordan looked at her and ignored her, turning back to Reese. "Zenner cards are used to test people's psychic abilities." He held up the card to Holly. "So, guess."

"Circle." She said. He turned the card around, which revealed to be a cross. She mocked him by faking surprise and I laughed and walked up to the table.

"On average, you should guess one in five right. So, if Reese gets more than that, she has psychic powers." Jordan said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Holly looked like she was glaring.

Jordan laid out six cards on the table, face down, so she couldn't see them. I knew this wasn't going to go well, because Reese doesn't actually have powers. I know she's putting it on, and so does Holly.

"Go on then." Holly said, smirking. Reese had her eyes closed, as if she was concentrating.

"Circle." Holly turned over the first card, which was a cross.

"Wavy lines." Holly turned over the second, which was a star.

"Next." Holly said.

"Wavy lines." Holly turned over the third, which was a square.

"Star." Holly turned over the next one, which was a circle.

"Wavy lines." Holly turned over the fifth, which was a square.

"I can see wavy lines." Reese said seriously.

"And finally?" Holly asked, still smirking.

"Square." She said, looking certain, even though the card was revealed to be a cross. She then looked confused that she got none right.

* * *

After Holly gathered up the cards, she was still letting out small laughs.

"I think something went wrong." Jordan was not giving up.

"Cards Reese guessed wrong. 25. Cards Reese guessed right. 0." She walked over to Jordan and slammed the cards in his hand. "So Jordan, what were you saying about psychic powers?"

"But she did save us at the fairground." He nodded.

"No doubt about that." Ami added.

"You're such idiots! Can't you see it was all a trick?" She exclaimed. "It's what she does. I'm going to look for some food or something useful. Come on, Shayna." She ordered and stormed off.

"You know guys, there's a magical thing called a generator." I laughed and followed Holly, trying to catch up to her.

* * *

We came to a big room that was a little chilly. It stored liquid nitrogen.

"Hey guys, in here!" She called to Ami and Jordan who were about to pass by the door. They walked in and came over to where we were. "The cooling system." She grinned at them.

"Cool." Ami said. "Get it? Cool!" He motioned what it meant and we nodded.

"Help me move it!" Holly ordered and we all helped grab it and tried to pull it off the shelf. We got it off and placed it down on a table. There was a loud slam and we turned around.

"The door!" Holly shouted and ran in the direction of where we came. We followed her to see the door was shut. She was looking in the window and apparently Reese had closed the door. Of course she would. "You idiot!" She screamed at her.

"I don't think she can hear us." Ami pulled her back and Jordan took her place in front of the window.

"Fetch Kat." He said to her but she still looked confused. He licked his hand to try and make it easier and she finally realized and ran off down the corridor.

* * *

Reese had returned shortly after and was trying to see in the window, even though she was too short.

"I told you she was a prankster!" Holly complained, watching Reese jump. "Perhaps, next time you believe me! She's dangerous!"

"Why is it so cold in here?" Jordan asked.

"Maybe because it's a cooling system. Key word is cooling." I growled. I was annoyed with Reese more than I had been with Kat and I was also freezing.

* * *

Jordan walked back up to the window and I groaned. He was talking to Reese again.

"Reese, use your powers to open the door." He signalled to her.

"She hasn't got any powers!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Shayna. We've got enough problems." Ami said.

Holly had had enough after only a few seconds and stormed up to the window to see what Reese was doing.

"Tell her to stop staring!" She exclaimed, walking back to her previous place.

"She's focusing her powers." Jordan said calmly.

"She can't open the door." Holly was getting more angry.

"Just because you don't believe." He glared at her.

"Oh grow up Jordan. There are no magic powers. No-one's going to appear and make everything right!" She yelled at him.

"Kat and Sadiq. They'll get us out." Ami's voice sounded worse.

"Most likely, it'll be Sadiq. The brainiac cares more about the stupid simulator." I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself.

Jordan looked towards the screen that showed the temperature after walking away from the window. "Let's use our body warmth." Holly looked at him like he was crazy. "I saw it in a survival programme. Come on, in a cuddle." He wrapped his arms around Ami in a hug.

"I'm not cuddling you. I'd rather freeze to death, or cuddle Shayna." She walked away from the two boys and closer to me.

"Thanks, Holly." I said, sarcastically.

"You know what I meant, Shayna." She groaned. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my shoulders. I only came up to above her shoulder.

"I meant huddle. And I wouldn't make any jokes about freezing to death, if I were you." We both looked towards the small screen as the temperature was dropping to negative 20. I bit my lip and hugged Holly a little tighter.

* * *

Jordan had pulled out a second fire blanket and given it to Holly, who wrapped it around herself. Ami had the other one and was clutching it tightly.

"There's nothing else left." Ami pointed out.

"You keep them." Jordan said and I nodded in agreement. "I bet they're doing the best they can, y'know." He said to Holly, who was shivering.

"Yeah." Her voice quivered. "Guess we're all just kids."

Ami walked up to the window and looked back at us, confused. "Where's Reese?"

"Given up and gone to sleep, I bet." She looked down. "She doesn't care."

I looked towards the temperature screen and it was now nearing negative 30. I sat down next to Jordan and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he was using part of Holly's fire blanket to keep himself warm.

* * *

We were now sat on the floor. Ami sat in the middle, Holly sat on his left, me sat on his right and Jordan laying across me and Ami.

"I used to like the cold. Going out in the snow, coming in all wet." Jordan laughed.

"I never want to see snow again." Holly shivered.

"Me either." I spoke as I wrapped my hand around Ami's arm.

"I'm moving to the Bahamas." Jordan declared and I managed a laugh.

"I went to the Bahamas." Ami said. "I got sunburn." My smile widened at the thought of the sun.

"Sunburn." Apparently so did Holly and she laughed

The handle started moving and I managed to lift my head from Ami's shoulder. I saw Sadiq in the window, motioning for us to get up. I closed my eyes and lay my head back on Ami's shoulder, just wanting to go to sleep.

"Holly, wake up." He shook Holly. "You too, Shayna." I felt him shaking me too and I opened my eyes, sitting up. I shook Jordan lightly as his eyes had closed too. We got up from the floor and I took my arm off Ami, resuming what I did earlier, which was wrapping my arms around my own body.

* * *

I looked up to see Kat sticking a piece of paper to the door which read 'Sadiq's in the pipes'. I shook my head but it was probably going to save us.

"I knew he was going to do something stupid." Holly muttered.

"It might save us." I whispered. It was the loudest I could get my voice.

"Don't you get it? He's putting his own life on the line for us." Holly exclaimed.

Jordan went to the window and started writing something on it since the glass had frosted over. Kat was reading it because it looked better for her since we could only read it backwards. Just then, Jordan stumbled back and passed out, Ami catching him before he hit the ground. He lay him on the ground and we were shaking him, trying to get him up.

There was suddenly a loud crash and I looked up from Jordan, trying to see what it was. That's when the door opened and Kat rushed in, grabbing Ami and Jordan and telling them to get up. They did and went through the door, me and Holly in tow. Reese wrapped coats around us and I held onto mine tightly, afraid that I would still freeze to death.

* * *

"Sadiq! Sadiq!" We all shouted as we ran down the stairs and to the pipes, where Sadiq possibly was. Calling for him probably wouldn't help. He could already be dead by now.

"Hey! Bang on the pipes! The one he's in will sound dull. If he's not, it will sound tinny." Kat shouted. We all rushed to get something and I grabbed a broom. Using the pointed end, I started hitting against pipes and everyone still called out for him.

"I think he's here!" Holly called out and I rushed over with everyone else as we came to the pipe she was talking about. Kat quickly pulled off the cover and saw Sadiq. She grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up and we all grabbed him and helped him out of the pipe. He was shivering like mad.

"Is he dead?" Reese asked.

"Course not. He's moving and breathing." I glared at her.

Ami pulled off the coat around his own shoulders and wrapped it around Sadiq, I did the same, laying mine over his legs since they would also be cold.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked, almost shouting. "Warm him up."

"Ch-ch-chill out!" He managed and we all smiled and let out sighs of relief.

* * *

We were now back in the big room and Kat was back on that stupid simulator. The rest of us were sat right on the front row, looking at the screen.

"Kat." Jordan spoke. "It's overheating."

"There's still time to try something." She said. "Tapping on those pipes to find Sadiq, it gave me an idea."

"You know what?" Jordan remarked. "I'm so over this."

"Please, Jordan. I think I finally understand why Dora sent us here." She said and then held up two of the mouses, gesturing to Ami and Jordan. "Take these."

They got up and took them out of her hands and walked around to the other side of the desk.

"The simulation is about tuning lines into the same frequency. On all computer screens. Not just mine. So they will resonate as one." She said, messing around with the screen on the desk and instructed them to do the same which they did by pressing random buttons.

"I think I've done it." They turned to see the main screen and the rest of us looked too. "I have. I've... We've done it. All three lines are one and everything's realigned."

"So... you know how to fix things at the Sparticle Project?" Sadiq asked.

"Kind of." Kat shrugged.

"So... you don't?" He asked again.

"Yes she does." Ami interrupted. "I mean, she knows enough. The thing about simulators is that they train you to deal with any situation. Or emergency."

"And we just had one of those." Holly said, looking at Reese.

"I get it!" Jordan spoke up. "Doomsday Dora wrote that simulation so we can learn how to bring back the adults."

"The only way we can make the two worlds one, is if we pull together." Reese said to Kat.

"Hope you're right, guys." Sadiq raised his eyebrows to the screen which was malfunctioning. "We sure have burned up this baby." We all ran out as the screen practically melted.

* * *

We ran outside and into the SpartiVan, me diving right inside and hitting the other side of it. I laughed as the others did and Jordan shut the sliding door behind him. The van quickly kickstarted and we were off on the road to the Sparticle Project once again.

* * *

_Next time on Sparticle This:_

_"They're coming!" A small girl said to another._

_"Charge!" A group of boys ran through the woods and were approaching the Sparticles._

_"Fire!" The same small girl launched a mound of what seemed like dirt at the Questers which landed right on Sadiq._

_"Manure." Sadiq said. "Run!"_

_There was another firing of manure which again hit Sadiq._

* * *

_"Holly, he's left the tribe. He's made his choice." They're talking about Ami, as it seems._

* * *

_"We need the Lock Key." A girl said to Ami, who is tied up._

_"Confess, or live to regret it." Another girl said to him as she was aiming for his face._

_"What key?" Ami said, sounding confused and annoyed._

* * *

_There was a shrill scream. It's shown that it was Reese... who is screaming at an apple._

* * *

Okay, hope you liked this chapter!


	7. The Water Rats

We had to stop at a field because we had almost run out of fuel. Luckily, two people from another tribe agreed to help us out and fill up the tank. While they were doing so, we were just standing around and doing nothing, except for Ami, who was practicing his gymnastics skills. He landed but jumped too hard and then fell backwards onto the ground.

"Serves you right for showing off." Sadiq shouted to him.

"No need to be mean because you can't do it, Sadiq." I muttered, climbing back into the van.

"Ah, at last." Sadiq said as the two kids finished.

"Petrol?" The boy asked.

"Fill 'er up." Sadiq ordered.

"I'll take the berries and the bird." The girl said.

"Which one?" Sadiq joked, gesturing to Kat, Reese, Holly and me.

"Just hand it over, punk." The girl glared at him and I smiled. Holly handed over the berries and Reese gave Sadiq the bird and he gave it to the girl. "Don't go back on the motorway. It's totally blocked half a mile down."

* * *

Now we were back on the road and I was so bored. I lay upside down with my legs up on the van wall, just staring at the other wall. Sighing, I pulled my legs down and sat the right way up.

"I don't feel good." Reese said. Thank god I was at the other end of the van.

"I need to go." Kat said. I know what that meant.

"Are we there yet?" Jordan joked.

"I'm bored!" Ami exclaimed.

"How about I Spy?" Kat suggested.

"Shut up!" Sadiq shouted, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Can we have a break, Sadiq?" Holly asked.

"No. We've gotta clock up the target number of miles we've done for the day." Sadiq said. "To get to the Sparticle Project. And then-"

Ami cut him off. "And bring back the parents!" He paused. "Boring!"

Reese blew through her horn thing and then proceeded to sulk because nobody was listening to her. I smirked and then rested my head on the van, sighing.

* * *

We were coming through a wooded area now. There was so many trees. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I don't get many hours of rest on this quest.

"Reese is about to blow." Holly complained.

"We got tents. We can camp." Jordan suggested.

"We can muck about in the woods." Ami added.

"Muck about?" Sadiq said. "We're on a quest."

"We've heard this a million times before, Sadiq. We're just kids. We're attracted to fun." I argued, folding my arms across my chest.

Sadiq suddenly hit the brakes, making us all fall forward from the sudden stop. I hit my head on the floor, which made me put my hand on my head and rub it as I sat up.

"What is your problem, Ami and Shayna?" Sadiq asked.

"It's not fun anymore!" Ami complained, speaking for the both of us.

I turned around when I heard a disgusting sound and saw Reese bent over with a bag over her mouth. I grimaced and jumped out after Holly, almost falling to the floor in the rush to get out.

"Look, there's blackberries." Holly got over that quick.

Ami climbed over a huge gate, which was way taller than him and he was just overlooking the fields in awe.

"There's more up here." Jordan pointed out and they both ran off to look.

"It's a gate, Ami." Kat said, pushing it open to prove her point.

I rolled my eyes then ran over to a tree that was past the gate and started climbing up it, eager to get to the top. I kept slipping and almost losing my grip but I managed to make it to the middle and sit down in the makeshift seat. Sadiq, Reese and Amy disappeared somewhere, something about another tribe and I just sat there, looking out over the horizon.

* * *

Sadiq and Reese came back, but no Ami. Sadiq was covered in dirt and white powder. I narrowed my eyes, looking down on them from the tree.

"Sadiq?" Kat asked.

"Don't ask." Sadiq muttered, cleaning himself off.

"Where's Ami?" She asked again.

"He's been captured by a bunch of girls." He remarked and we all looked at him weirdly.

"No really, he has." Reese stated, walking up to the van.

I jumped down from the tree, which made Sadiq turn around in fright. I grinned and walked back to the van, sitting down on the edge. Sadiq started to clean himself again but poured some water over his head and down his body. Like that'll help.

* * *

We went through the woods to see these girls who captured Ami by the river. There was a girl, stood atop a boat, just staring off into space.

"We need weapons." Sadiq said. "Lots of them."

"All I can see is a girl drinking tea." Kat stated.

"There are more of them. And in the woods." Sadiq looked scared. Sounded it too.

"I've got a plan." Kat jerked her head backwards, telling us to follow her, which we did.

* * *

We came back, only with a hard hat, a surrender flag and a tray. I don't think that's gonna help us against a bunch of girls who took one of our tribe hostage.

Sadiq stepped out nervously but didn't reach the point where he wanted to go because a girl screamed and knocked him down while swinging from a tyre.

"You're not a menace." The girl said after she looked at him.

"No, but you are!" Kat cried as we ran out of the woods.

"Name your tribe." She ordered, putting up her hands defensively. Another girl came running in, looking over Sadiq.

"The Sparticles." Kat answered her.

"We're the Water Rats." The girl said, standing normally.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked Sadiq as she looked him over.

"He's alright." The other girl said, a smile on her face. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah." Sadiq was smiling too as the girl helped him up.

"And where's Ami? Have you hurt him too?" Kat shouted.

"Jeez Kat, it's not like they'd kill him." I muttered.

"Come with me." The girl said, signalling us with her arm and we followed her.

* * *

We stood on the bank of the river. Sadiq had gone into the boat to get Ami, who they thought was a Menace. Now that Sadiq had come out of the boat, him and the other girls were conversing, talking about their mission and other stuff.

"Hey Sadiq, how about we make it up to you? Come back for something to eat?" The girl in the hat said.

"Yeah, alright." Sadiq agreed and I rolled my eyes. "Sounds good."

The girl was blushing as Ami spoke. "What?"

"We'll catch something to barbecue." She said and they all walked off.

I went down to the end of the bank and held out for my hand for Ami to take. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. He was scowling at Sadiq's back.

"He's under the spell of love." I told Ami as I slung my arm around his shoulders.

* * *

We were sat around a campfire, eating. I had already eaten my share and I was sat forward on my chair, leaning my elbows on my knees and just watched the fire. A scream interrupted my thoughts and I turned around to see it was Reese, looking at an apple.

"My tooth!" She cried and Sadiq's girl laughed. I looked over at her and glared. "The tooth fairy's gonna come tonight and I don't have a pillow to put it under!"

"Why don't you come for a sleepover on the boat? If Sadiq's cool with it. And Ami, there's a bed for you if you want it." Hat Girl suggested. He smiled and nodded.

"It'll be good for the little kids to get a decent night's sleep." Sadiq smiled.

"Little kids?" Ami asked in disbelief and then stormed over.

"Just because some of us are verging on five foot, doesn't mean you can call us little kids." I snapped at him, sitting fully in my chair.

The girl who was sat by Sadiq got up and kissed his cheek, which I grimaced at and I looked at Kat who looked... jealous. I ignored it and just quietly talked with Holly for the rest of the day.

* * *

"You wanna stay?" Sadiq asked Ami after he told us his decision. "Is this another one of your wind ups?"

"No it's not. I like it here. I like it here and I like the Water Rats and I wanna learn how to catch stuff." Ami told him.

"Why would you wanna do that? You're a gymnast." Holly protested.

"I'm never gonna be a gymnast." Ami stated. "Not now."

"When the adults are back and everything's normal again, then you will." Kat argued.

"What if the parallel dimensions aren't real, Kat?" Ami asked. "I think I've heard it so many times, I've been brainwashed."

"Ami, don't be an idiot." Sadiq snapped.

"I didn't think having fun was idiotic." I commented but Sadiq just gave me a glare.

"Why don't you believe in the Quest?" He continued.

"Because, I don't believe in you." Ami pointed at Sadiq. Sadiq just shook his head.

"Look what the Tooth Fairy brought me." Reese came out of the boat, holding something in her hand. There was a silence until Reese put the thing in her hair. "Am I beautiful?"

"Yeah. Course you are, Reese." Ami forced out after another silence.

"Right. That's it, Sparticles. We're out of here." Sadiq ordered.

"What?" Reese asked in disbelief. "Ami, don't leave us."

"I said, now!" Sadiq yelled. Jordan and Sadiq helped Reese out of the boat and then Sadiq got out himself.

* * *

Kat suddenly screamed after we were all back in the van. I looked to where she was and saw a boy on the window, banging on it.

"They're taking our fuel!" She screamed against the side window.

"It won't open!" Reese shouted as she tried opening the sliding door but it wouldn't budge.

"Do something, they're taking it!" Kat yelled again.

"Try the back." Holly said as me, her and Jordan rushed to it. They were pulling on the locks but it wouldn't move.

"Move." I shouted and they did. I kicked it as hard as I could and it budged a little but it wasn't enough. I kicked again but it was the same result. There was banging on the side of the van and I gave it one last kick and it opened. We could see a group of boys retreating with our fuel. I sighed and stepped out of the van.

"They're gonna storm the boat. The Rats were right." Jordan spoke.

"And Ami's on it." Holly said worryingly.

"Holly, he's left the tribe. He's made his choice." Sadiq stated.

"Once a Sparticle, always a Sparticle." I stepped closer to Sadiq, glaring. He returned the glare but then broke it when he chose to speak again.

"We'll fight for our fuel." He picked up a pipe. "As long as we do it my way. Get weapons. Go!" He ordered and we jumped back into the van, grabbing weapons. Once we did, we set off for the woods.

* * *

We set up our traps in the woods, Kat throwing some water down on the leaves and mud, Jordan and Holly tying up a tripwire between the trees and equipping our weapons, ready to fight. We heard shouts and a horn.

"My vuvuzela!" Reese cried. "They nicked it!"

"Shut up about your stupid horn. We got bigger problems." I snapped at her.

* * *

Reese and Sadiq returned and we could hear cries of the Menaces. I quickly ducked behind a tree, water gun in hand and waiting for them to fall into our trap.

"Lost 'em." A voice sounded. Sounded like that Dennis kid from the van. Holly quickly ran out from the tree, screaming and then ran back behind the tree. The boys noticed her easily and began running after her.

"The wires!" Sadiq shouted and they held up the tripwire, about three of the Menaces tripping over it. I jumped out from behind and started spraying them with water, which the others did too. We kept spraying them as two of the boys escaped and Kat and Sadiq chased after them.

* * *

We ran after Kat and Sadiq after we'd done our job. We saw Dennis, standing on the bridge, holding the key above his head.

"Everybody stand back. The bridge is taken. The bridge is mine. We have the key to these locks now. And without it, your boat can't get through." His strong accent resounded.

"You've lost, you Menace!" Sadiq's girl cried. "Your tribe is defeated."

"No, you've lost. You can't get through our lock." Dennis shouted. "Come any further and I'll drop it in."

"Why you doing this?" Sadiq spoke up. "Why do you want the boat?"

"It looks like fun." He answered. "I went on a barge holiday with my family, and I wasn't allowed a go at steering the boat."

"Listen, you little irritant!" Sadiq pointed at him. "Where's our fuel? We need it for our journey. It's a matter of life or death."

"Well, that sounds good." Dennis spoke again. "But let's finish this one first. What's it worth to you, Daisy?"

So that's what the girl was called. "Dennis, please. We have to get through that lock." Daisy pleaded.

"Our little cousin's up the river and she needs us." The other girl explained.

"Then you'll need this, won't you?" Dennis asked. "Give us the boat or else!"

"No! We need that too!" Daisy protested.

"Well if I can't have the boat, you can't have it either." Dennis then threw the key into the river, ignoring the pleads for him not to.

"No!" Jordan cried.

"Ami, can you get it?" The girl next to Ami asked.

"Grab me that rope, Lil." He told her, which she did.

"What are you doing, Ami?" Sadiq questioned, running down the steps.

"Getting that key." Ami answered.

"Lemme help you." He said, holding out his hands to catch the rope, with the help of the girl next to him. They caught it and tied it.

Ami grabbed the line and started climbing across it. He couldn't reach the key once he'd got there. Sadiq suggested he that he should swing a little which he did and then he retrieved the key from the water, which caused lots of cheers.

Sadiq and Ami hugged out their goodbye and we waved him off, walking through the forest to get back to the van.

* * *

The girls and Ami came up the hill to get to the van, smiling and saying something about goodbyes.

"Have a safe journey." Sadiq said.

"We meant say goodbye to you. We never leave the Lock." Daisy stated.

"What about Cousin Ivy?" Ami asked, confused.

"Daisy made her up. Good, isn't it?" Lil replied, looking happy. Ami rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oi, Sparticles!" A voice came from the side of us and we looked to see it was Dennis.

"What are you still doing here?" Sadiq questioned.

"Lend us the key until tomorrow's game." Dennis said.

"Tomorrow's game?" Ami again was confused.

"You all know each other?" Holly looked between the two tribes.

"Yeah, of course." The smallest boy confirmed.

"Show me that map." Kat ordered, walking up to the girl on the far right. She looked it over and scoffed. "It's all pretend and made up."

"You're telling me none of this was real?" Ami asked, looking hurt. "Lily?"

"We always fight at midday." She answered.

"I really like the sound of your double dimension game." Dennis added.

"It isn't a game!" Ami snapped and walked towards us. "It was a science experiment that went wrong. It took all of the adults into a parallel world. We have to get to the scene of the accident and put things right."

"Cool." Dennis said and laughed.

"This is for real, right?" The girl on the right of Daisy asked.

"You're going to bring back Mum and Dad?" Daisy also asked.

"We were... until you kidnapped me," Ami signaled to the girls. "They stole our fuel," He signaled to the boys. "I risked my neck and the lot of you stupid little kids wasted our time."

"Sorry." Daisy said guiltily.

"We only pretended to siphon off your fuel." Dennis said. "Your tank's full."

Sadiq decided to test it and it worked as the van came to life then he turned it off again.

* * *

We were now preparing to leave and I looked over to see Daisy and Sadiq hugging and then kissing. I grimaced and jumped in the van, watching Ami and Jordan play a game.

"What's going on there?" Holly asked Kat as she looked at Daisy and Sadiq.

"Holiday romance." Kat said simply and then Holly sat down next to me. "Seatbelts on!" Kat called to us and I did what she asked.

Sadiq started the van and the others jumped up to wave goodbye to the two tribes. I unbuckled myself and waved too, smiling at the girls. I sat back down again after they'd gone out of our sight and buckled myself back in, ready for the next stop on our journey.

* * *

_Next time on Sparticle This:_

_There's a crackle of a radio. "Can anyone hear me? Looking for info on the Sparticles Tribe." The radio says as he overlooks the van with the writing on the side._

_"You want us to join your revolution?" Sadiq asks a boy dressed in camouflage._

_"That is correct, compadre." The boy confirms._

* * *

_A boy stands in a room, looking upwards. "Everything's under control and in order."_

_The Sparticles advance on boys dressed in camo, taking them down. And there's a re-appearance of an old friend: Callum._

* * *

_"When you get to the Sparticle Project, you need to get through a voice activated door." Anita says into a walkie. Callum is shown flying on a jet-like machine. "We have Professfor Barker's voice here on a dictaphone. This should get you in."_

_Kat and Sadiq are seen laughing and jumping around as paper is thrown down from the sky, most likely by Callum._

* * *

Okay, I wanted to actually skip over this episode because it's mostly about Ami but decided not to. Also, I'm sorry about cutting some of the parts out but I didn't really feel like adding more and more in because these chapters are getting longer and longer.


	8. The Unsuitables

"Come on! That's it!" Sadiq shouted as we were pushing the van up a hill. It was a very heavy van and it took all of us, minus Sadiq, to push it. We keep having to stop because of the van.

* * *

We managed to get to a big building with an open gate and stopped pushing there. I straightened up my back and ignored the sudden rush of pain that came. I stepped out from behind the van and looked over the place.

"Sadiq, my foot really hurts." Jordan complained as Sadiq got out of the van.

"Let's head in there and look for a new fan belt for the van." Sadiq went to move but Jordan stopped him.

"Sadiq, I can barely walk." He said.

Sadiq groaned and went back to the van, sticking his hand through the window and grabbing something. He came back around and threw a green pack to Jordan, who looked disappointed and hurt. I walked up to him.

"Come on. I'll help you." I said. I bent down a little and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around the top of his back and walked with him, helping him through the gates and to where everyone else had stopped.

* * *

_In the school:_

A boy, of around 15, by the name of Jeremy, stood inside a room, watching the Sparticles try to open the cars. Another boy, by the name of Callum, was stood next to him, also watching.

"Which one do you suggest?" Jeremy asked.

"Definitely not him." Callum motioned towards Sadiq, who was trying to open the cars on the side. "Thief." Callum paused and looked over towards Kat. "What about the girl in orange?"

"We can't admit girls." Jeremy muttered and looked towards a portrait on the wall. "Father was most definite about that."

"What about him, then?" Callum looked at Jordan who was being supported by Shayna.

"Yes, he looks like a good one." Jeremy nodded.

"What about the girl with him?" Callum asked, gesturing towards Shayna.

"Didn't you hear me before? No girls." Jeremy snapped. "I'll deal with the boy. You go and get rid of the rest."

Callum saluted Jeremy and then walked out of the room, leaving Jeremy to just watch the group of children on a quest.

* * *

_Back outside:_

I had let go of Jordan once I got him up against the wall and I just leaned on the wall next to him. Until I saw four boys coming our way. I got off the wall and looked at them.

"Sadiq, I don't think this school is as deserted as we thought." Kat pointed behind him and he turned to see the boys.

"Refreshments, anyone?" The tallest one asked. The boy with the tray came up to us and we rushed for a glass but the tray slipped out of his hands and clattered to the floor, the glass shattering.

"I'm so sorry." The youngest boy said, looking down at the mess.

"It's okay, don't worry." Kat reassured him and Jordan bent down and started picking up the broken glass and putting it all onto the tray.

"So, what brings you to Manor Grove?" The tallest asked Sadiq.

"Thought it was deserted. I was trying to-" Sadiq said.

"Steal a car?" The boy jumped to conclusions and laughed. "Looked pretty handy at it." I walked up next to Sadiq, glaring at the taller boy.

"Actually..." Sadiq continued. "We need a new fan belt for our van."

The tallest turned to a black-haired boy. "Get maintenance onto their van." He turned back to Sadiq. "While it's being fixed, how about a shower and a hot meal? We can rustle something up." He beckoned Jordan over. "And if you could come with me. We can fix that war wound of yours."

"Thank you." Jordan smiled, limping as he followed the boy.

* * *

We went out into the courtyard and saw Jordan passing by in a completely different outfit. I narrowed my eyes and followed the others.

"What you doing?" Sadiq asked.

"Having a taster day. I've always wanted to know what it would be like to go to a boarding school." Jordan informed.

Sadiq laughed. "Get over yourself."

"You saying he's too common?" I stuck up for Jordan.

"No." Sadiq turned to me and glared then turned back to Jordan.

"Jeremy said I could get a scholarship." Jordan looked really happy.

"What for?" Sadiq asked, looking amused. "Whinging?"

"You're just jealous." Jordan continued. "I fit in here and you don't."

Sadiq stepped closer to Jordan. "Who do you think you are?" I grabbed his shoulder to pull him back but he stood his ground. "This place has really gone to your head. Too good for us, are you?"

"Maybe I am." Jordan snapped. I turned my glare to him for a second before he turned around and walked over to a small group of boys.

"Maybe this place isn't so perfect either!" Holly shouted at him.

* * *

Jeremy had given us some supplies and fixed our van, even though he'd taken one of our tribe. The same thing happened just a few days ago with Ami.

"As soon as Jordan's here, we'll be off." Sadiq said to Jeremy. "Thanks Jeremy. I really appreciate this." They shook hands.

"Where's the boy who dropped the tray?" Reese spoke up. "You know, the one who spilt the water."

"Reese... go help the others, please." He ordered and she turned around and Sadiq made his way to the front. There was a whirring sound and we turned around to see the gates closing.

"Sadiq!" Reese called for him. He turned around and she pointed to the gates which everyone ran to.

"Get his attention!" Sadiq said and we all shouted his name but he wouldn't listen. We shouted louder and then he turned.

"Don't worry, we'll look after Jordan." He tried to sound like he was reassuring us, but it was like he was joking too. "He wants to stay with us."

"There's just no way Jordan would have left us." Holly said sadly. "Something's wrong."

"We just need to find Jordan and get out of here." Kat exclaimed.

"The intercom's busted." Sadiq said. "There must be another way." He paused before realizing. "Let's drive round the perimeter!"

We all rushed to the van, Sadiq and Kat getting in the front and the rest of us getting in the back. I quickly leaped through the back and fell onto my back inside the van. Holly shut the doors and Sadiq drove us out of the front entrance.

* * *

We were unsuccessful. Sadiq pulled up outside the gates again and we looked out the front window.

"We've been the whole way round and there's no other way in." Holly said. "Except that gate."

"I'm not getting a good feeling." Ami shook his head.

"This isn't just a school." Kat stated, looking at the barbed wire on the walls. "It's a prison."

"Well, I was going to suggest we climb the walls until I saw those traps." I added, looking at how it covered all of the walls.

"I'm really worried about Jordan." Kat said, worried.

"Look over there." Holly ordered. We turned our heads and saw smoke coming from the forest.

* * *

We had gotten out of the van and followed the direction of the smoke into the woods. Maybe it was some stupid kid who had set some leaves on fire. That was the guess I was going with.

* * *

We finally found the source. There was around 4 or 5 boys sat on logs, a fire in the middle and shelters around them. They were dressed in camouflage. I narrowed my eyes as we got closer and one boy pointed us out. I froze and watched as the boy with his back to us turned and smiled.

"Ah, greetings to you and your compadres. Viva la revolution!" He said in a bad accent, raising his fist in the air. All the other boys shouted with him but only saying 'viva'.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Sadiq said as we were all sat around the same campfire. "You want us to join your revolution."

"That is correct, compadre." Ernesto said, dropping the other accent. "You are the reinforcements we need to take on Jeremy and the cadets. Until victory. Always."

"Ernesto?" Holly asked.

"Yes, my chi chi?" He replied. I grimaced at the nickname for her but she just blushed and smiled.

"Who exactly are you?" She asked again and he looked hurt.

"I... was Jeremy's deputy. And best friend." Ernesto nodded. "Until the day of the disappareance." He paused. "Jeremy was obsessed with keeping everything the same as it was before. He tried to do the right thing but instead did many wrong things. Things so cruel, it would inflame your heart and inspire you to rise up-"

Kat cut him off. "Um... just the facts, Earnest."

"It's Ernesto." He said, rolling the R. "Come on, did you not wonder how boys at that school lived like little princes?" Kat shook her head, staying quiet. "There's other children and they're slaves, servants." "I tried to change the rules from the inside but there was no reasoning with Jeremy. I had to leave. Knowing that one day I would return. I took force with some prefects and since then, we have been sleeping under the stars and living from the land, managing as best we can in the harsh climate."

"When did this happen?" Sadiq stopped Ernesto's little speech.

"Uh... last Tuesday?" Ernesto looked at the camouflage guy for confirmation.

"Yeah." The guy nodded.

We laughed but covered it up as we clamped our hands over our mouths to stop him even managing a glare at us.

"No matter. The day of the revolution has come, thanks to your arrival. My war is your war. If you wish to free Jordan, you must fight alongside me." He smiled.

"Hang on... free Jordan?" Kat asked, confused.

"Our double agent picked Jordan out to stay at the school, so that the rest of you would be forced to rescue him." Ernesto explained.

"And fight alongside you?" Sadiq let out a laugh.

"We've been stitched up." Ami sighed.

"And uh... who is this 'double agent'?" Kat questioned.

"I believe he is known to you. Jeremy thinks he is his right-hand man, but Callum has the heart of a rebel." Ernesto again explained.

"Callum?" Kat asked, surprised. I slapped my hand against my forehead, making everyone look towards me.

"What? I chose a good time to do that." I shrugged and looked at Ernesto. "Carry on."

"Anyway... we recruited Callum when we caught him stealing from us. Persuaded him to the cause and sent him to sign up more boys." Ernesto continued. "Callum knew he couldn't just ask you. He said you wouldn't trust him."

Sadiq awkwardly rubbed along his head. "Too right. I wouldn't." He confirmed.

"So you and Callum set this whole thing up between you?" Holly asked.

"And put Jordan in danger?" Ami looked scared.

"That's very sneaky." Reese stated.

"So, you blackmailed us into helping you, both you and Callum?" Kat sounded confused.

Sadiq sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Ernesto, you should've asked us." Holly shot at him. "Not Callum. You."

"You are right, my chi chi. I have not acted in the noble ways of a revolutionary. I am sorry." He looked solemn. "We will fight the good fight alone."

The guy in camouflage shot up as his radio crackled to life. "I'm getting a message!"

* * *

We stood around the phone as we heard Frankie's voice come through the radio. We could hear them cheer as Sadiq spoke to her. Then Anita's voice came through, talking about a dictaphone and voice-activated doors. The signal failed and Anita's voice stopped. We sighed and gave it back to the guy in camouflage.

* * *

"To victory! Always!" Ernesto shouted through the megaphone as we ran through the woods and to the gates. We ran through and were prepared to take out some guards. Kat tackled a kid by the waist, Holly and another buy grabbed a kid by his arms and dragged him away, Ami took down another kid, and Callum pushed over a tall boy who Reese tried to attack.

Ernesto and two other kids were waiting to fight another boy who was trying to be smart. I ran up behind the kid and jumped on his back, taking him down. Ernesto looked at me, surprised, and I smiled and got off the kid's back as the kids from the truck held down all the others.

Sadiq came running in and almost got hit by another boy in camouflage but Jordan came out from the truck and clotheslined him, knocking him to the ground and surprising Sadiq. They hugged and Jordan apologized for his earlier actions and Sadiq accepted his apology.

"We've won the battle of the gates and now... we must storm the school." Ernesto declared after the guards were tied up. "Compadres!" We all cheered and ran towards the courtyard of the school and stopping when we got there.

"Children of Manor Grove! Children of Manor Grove! Join the revolution! Stand up and fight for your rights! Stand up and fight for your freedom! We are all born equal!" Ernesto shouted through the megaphone.

"Block all the doors. It's a lockdown. All guards to the front entrance." Jeremy's voice came through the speakers.

* * *

Jeremy and his goons came out of the school, looking so innocent but they weren't. They were just good at hiding it.

"Jeremy, you must aside and allow a democratically-elected body of pupils to run the school." Ernesto ordered. "Answer me!"

"Why should anything change? There are no protesters. Everything is calm." He said.

"You have locked them up like animals." Ernesto pointed to the school.

"You're a troublemaker, Ernesto. What have you ever done except walk away? It's easy to spout all this stuff about freedom and democracy but it's harder to stick at things, and work hard and maintain standards." He went off on a little speech. The boys around him hit their chests with their arms. "Round up the rebels. And the traitors. Escort them off the premises."

Two boys walked forward and grabbed Ernesto, dragging him up to where Jeremy was stood.

"I'm worth more alive to you than dead." Ernesto protested.

"Be quiet!" Reese yelled and pointed to a window. "Listen to John!" We all turned to see a boy, just watching over us and looking awkward.

"John is Jeremy's brother. He hasn't spoken a word since the disappearance. Terrible shock." Ernesto explained.

"Jeremy... why have you locked me away? It's lonely up here?" John's voice came from the speakers, sounding like a whisper.

"You're speaking." Jeremy said in surprise.

"But he's not speaking. His voice is coming from that PA system." Kat pointed to it.

"It's Reese. She's letting us hear his thoughts." Jordan exclaimed.

"Daddy would have been very angry with you." He spoke, or thought, again. "He wouldn't have done things this way."

"I was doing it for the best, John!" He protested. " I was trying to protect you!"

"By locking me away?" The kid sounded angry.

"I had to hide you away. Because you're..." He stammered.

"Unsuitable!" Jordan realized. "Your own brother's an Unsuitable. So you broke your own rules to protect him from being dumped on the side of the road."

"I'm an Unsuitable too!" Holly stormed up to a blonde guy. "Why don't you load me onto your stupid truck and dump me? Come on, then! Dare you!"

The blonde tried to resist and looked towards the window then back to Holly and passed the bat over to her. She stepped back and threw it to the side in anger. We all cheered as we had defeated the schoolboys. I hugged Jordan as he was closest and because we'd been able to rescue him and then I hugged Holly then Ami. Holly kept shouting that we did it and I laughed at how happy she was.

* * *

We were stood by the van now, preparing to leave. We were just waiting for Sadiq and I leaned on the van, sighing happily.

"Reese made Jeremy's brother's voice come out of the speakers." Holly said, scared. "What if she can look inside our heads?" She paused and shook her head. "I'm spooked."

I jumped into the van as Sadiq came past and helped Holly in too and laughed as she fell down next to me. I sighed again and rested my head on the van wall, ready for the next stop on our trip.

* * *

_Next Time on Sparticle This:_

_The van is seen driving into a town called 'Hope'._

_"Why can't I drive the SpartiVan?" Ami asks as he pushes Sadiq into the side of the van._

* * *

_"Reese!" Sadiq and Kat cry out as Kat is shown supposedly running from someone in a corn field._

_A boy turns around, holding a scythe and wearing his hood up, looking curious._

* * *

_Holly and Jordan run up to a buffet, looking at all the luxurious foods set up. They are then shown eating it back at the van with Ami._

_"I arrest you on suspicion of stealing. Anything you say may be given as evidence against you." The boy with the scythe says to someone, most likely Ami, Holly and Jordan._

* * *

_There's a scream and Sadiq manages to stop Kat from running over._

_"I'm Muna." A rock says and then Sadiq grabs Reese and drags her away while she is screaming. Meanwhile, three children are running across a field, most likely after Kat, Sadiq and Reese as they are with the Sparticles._

* * *

_"I'm watching you." Scythe Boy says to Sadiq as he glares at him._

_The van now drives past the sign that says 'You are leaving Hope'._

* * *

Thanks for keeping up with the story so far and I hope you stay around for the next 4 chapters! (I'm skipping Episode 11). Also, there's two little surprises in the sequel for Series 2. I hope you like the surprises!


	9. The Harvest

Ami wasn't feeling too good when we stopped in the middle of a path. Sadiq ordered Ami to stay at the van, Holly and Jordan to go to the village and Kat, Reese and me to go and get some corn from the field with him. We closed up the van and set off, me feeling bad that we were going to steal from someone who grew this stuff.

* * *

We entered the maze of corn and started picking it. I didn't have much space for myself so I picked two and shoved them in my jacket pockets and grabbed another two, looking over my body. I don't think anyone wants to eat corn that had been down my jeans so I shoved them down the front of my shirt and tucked the bottom of it into my jeans, making sure they stay in my shirt. I zipped up my jacket, covering up that I'd even been in the corn field, shoving the two in my pocket as far in as they'd go.

I heard Sadiq and Kat calling for Reese. Nice to know they care about me. I ran through the corn fields and found myself alone as I got out of them. I looked around and saw a flash of orange and followed it, knowing that it was Kat.

* * *

I saw Kat and Sadiq crouched down. I came up behind them and touched their shoulders, which made them scream and jump back, holding their chests. I let out a laugh until I saw Reese talking to... a rock?

"What the hell is she doing now?" I asked, groaning.

"I think Reese can see someone." Kat suggested.

"Oi, you!" I heard as I saw a girl jumping out of a tractor and running towards Reese. Me, Kat and Sadiq quickly ran up to her and tried to pull her away but she screamed for Muna. Sadiq was able to pull away and we ran one way but three people were coming near so we went the other way but then two people on horses blocked us off. We were surrounded and then a boy with a scythe came at us.

"Stop there! We don't work our fingers to the bone so thieves like you can pinch and poach." The boy said.

"We're not thieves. We were just... passing through." Sadiq tried to convince him.

"What were you doing up there?" He gestured towards the hill.

"I saw the ghost girl from the fairground. She's called Muna." Reese told him happily.

"Do you expect everyone to know what you go on about?" I muttered to her and she glared.

"This kid come from the funny farm?" Scythe Boy asked us.

"I thought we were on one." Kat replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Right, that's enough. Round 'em up and lock 'em in the chapel." He ordered the goons around him. "Let's see how sleeping on the stone floors will wipe that smirk off your face."

"Please, listen to me!" Reese shouted. "Muna said..." And then she started talking in some language that I didn't understand and kept repeating it.

"Please help me." A girl said as she walked up to us. "My Portugese isn't great but I'm sure that's what the first bit means. Please help me." Reese smiled at the girl. "Would you help me translate the rest?" Reese nodded eagerly. "I'm Tamsen. This is Ross." She gestured to Scythe Boy. "Escort our guests back to the village. I want to talk to them."

* * *

"Tamsen!" Scythe Boy came storming through. "Full of corn!" He threw Sadiq's bag to the ground and corn spilled out. "They've been thieving in the field. It's his, alright. Got a picture of him and his family." He showed the picture then threw it on top of the bag. "He's a liar and a thief. I knew it." I opened up my jacket, forgetting about what I had put there and the four pieces of corn tumbled out on the floor and I bit my lip as Scythe Boy glared at me. I quickly zipped my jacket back up.

"Look, I can explain." Sadiq tried to speak.

"Ross, they're all yours." Tamsen adressed Scythe Boy and walked away.

"There's bound to be more. Round up the rest of 'em." Ross ordered. "We'll lock this thieving lot up in the chapel."

I quickly took off the other way, running towards where we'd parked the SpartiVan. I came to a path and I saw the bright van up ahead. I kept running and I looked behind me to see the other tribe advancing. I looked back in front of me and going. I ran to the side of the van, opening the sliding door and saw Ami, Holly and Jordan asleep.

"Oi, you lot!" I shouted and they were waking up. "Kat, Sadiq and Reese have been locked up and they're coming for you lot next. We need to rescue them and we need to do it fast." As soon as I finished talking, I was grabbed from behind and I looked up to see Ross glaring at the others in the van. He had a firm grip on my shoulder but I didn't struggle because it was going to be no use.

"I arrest you on suspicion of stealing. Anything you say may be given as evidence against you." He said to them. "Out." He jerked his head backwards and stepped back, pulling me with him and three of their tribe grabbed Ami, Holly and Jordan.

* * *

We were led into an old chapel that contained Sadiq, Kat and Reese. I was shoved through the door and it locked behind us and I sat down on one of the benches.

"What's going on?" Holly asked Kat as she passed her.

"I don't know." She replied, shrugging.

"They've taken the keys to the SpartiVan." Ami informed the others.

* * *

"It's always her fault." Holly said, looking at Reese.

"I didn't steal the food!" Reese snapped.

"And Holly isn't the one who got us caught in the first place." I argued back, shutting her up.

"What do you think he's gonna do with us?" Ami questioned.

"That Grim Reaper dude. He gives me the creeps." Jordan shuddered for effect.

"What if he has us slaving on the farm, doing disgusting jobs?" Ami wondered.

"He took our van." Sadiq pointed out. "How we gonna get it back?" He sighed. "We need a plan."

"Why don't we... uh... tell the truth?" Kat said as if it were obvious. "We're only in this mess because you went in the first place. It's your fault, Sadiq."

"It was a group effort. Sadiq stole the corn, the trouble trio stole from the feast, the psycho gave away our position and me and Kat told that girl about the quest." I snapped, looking between everyone I mentioned.

"Don't call me a psycho!" Reese shouted.

"Shut up!" Sadiq yelled. "It's not my fault."

"You landed us in here because you're a suspicious, sneaky liar!" Holly growled.

We looked towards the door as it was opened and Ross was stood there, a glare etched on his face. It's like he never smiles.

"Time's up." He announced, his voice echoing throughout the room.

* * *

We were sat in a court-like room, with a desk at the front, a bench facing it and a room behind the desk. Me, Ami, Holly and Jordan were stood behind the bench and Reese, Kat and Sadiq were sat on it. Tamsen walked out of the room that was adjoining with this one, glaring at us. Ross slammed the gavel down on the desk, still keeping the creepy glare on his face.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Tamsen asked. "You stole our food."

"We had no choice." Holly argued.

"Ami needed it." Sadiq told her.

"I could've died." Ami informed Tamsen. "Honest. I'm diabetic."

"So it was just for your friend?" Tamsen questioned with a doubtful look on her face.

"That's right." Sadiq confirmed.

"All this?" Tamsen gestured to the box of food sitting on the desk. "You're liars."

"But you had a ton of food." Jordan complained.

"We were really hungry." Holly added.

"We didn't know where our next meal was coming from." Sadiq tried to persuade her.

"You think that makes stealing okay?" She yelled.

"I was worried... about my tribe!" Sadiq exclaimed.

"What about our tribe? It took blood, sweat and tears to grow this." She told us.

"We're on a quest, Tamsen. We don't have time to grow our own food." Kat added.

"The other half of our tribe does." I muttered.

"What was that?" Tamsen looked at me.

"Nothing." I looked at her, acting innocent.

* * *

"Today I daydreamed about being a kid again. Playing on the fields instead of working on them. Running inside to find Mum cooking. But it was just that. A dream." Tamsen looked like she was going to cry.

"But we're gonna bring your mum and dad back." Reese quietly said.

"I don't believe you!" Tamsen exclaimed. "You've taken away our hope and that can't grow back." She turned around to talk to Scythe Boy. "Ross, let's decide what we're going to do with them." They walked into the other room with the other tribe members. I slapped my hand on my forehead, knowing we've blown our chance at getting the adults back.

* * *

The others came back out. Ross walked over to the box of food and picked it up but Tamsen grabbed a scroll of paper and a Portugese dictionary and placed them in the box. Ross dropped it in front of Kat and threw Sadiq's bag at him.

"Take the food and go. We just want you gone. And don't ever come back." Tamsen told us. "You know if you just asked in the first place, we would've helped you." Jordan picked up the box of food, Reese and Kat taking the dictionary and paper out of it.

* * *

"I reckon we got off quite lightly." Holly said as we walked back down the path to the van.

"You reckon?" Sadiq asked. "These are good people. Sorted. But because you nicked all that food, we can't ever go back."

"Why would we wanna go back to a place with a guy who always glares and carries a damn scythe?" I exclaimed. He just shrugged me off with a glare.

"Stop putting the blame on us. It's your fault so live with it." Holly yelled and walked ahead of him.

"Sadiq, it's called being hungry. And it's what we all are. You nicked the corn so don't put the whole blame on them. It's like you've forgot Ami's diabetic." I snapped, running to catch up to Holly.

We got to the van and climbed in, Jordan placing the box of food in and everyone got inside. Sadiq started up the van. I looked at Holly who was scowling. I rubbed her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down, but she wasn't going to. I removed my hand and just placed both on my lap.

"Next stop, Sparticle Project!" Sadiq called out as we started going down the road.

* * *

_Next time on Sparticle This:_

_"Reese? Where are you?" Kat is in a dark room as she calls out for the small blonde girl._

_"What is pi to the last point?" Kat calls to a camera. Jordan, Ami, Reese and Shayna are doing the same but with more and more stupid questions._

* * *

_"RUN!" Ami shouts as they run through the building._

_"We need to get out." Ami tells them._

_"Woah." Jordan exclaims._

* * *

_"You want the mission to fail." Reese accuses Holly which provokes Holly to throw a picture at her, which narrowly misses._

_"No time to explain!" Kat shouts and grabs Sadiq, dragging him away._

_"Stay out of my head, Reese." Holly says._

* * *

_"Reese, run!" Sadiq grabs Reese._

_There is a camera shown, a red light flashing and a beeping sound emitting from it._

* * *

Okay, I skipped a whole lot in this chapter but this is one of my least favourite episodes and I really couldn't be bothered to write out everything. Also, do you like my little compare joke at the start? Maze of corn. Maize. Heh.


	10. The Fallout

I leant against the van as I watched Jordan and Ami hit a ball around, Holly ate something and Reese inspected a flower.

"I used to love camping as a kid." Holly stated, smiling.

"I wonder what the parents are doing. On the other side." Jordan said.

"We'll soon find out." Ami grinned, holding onto the ball.

"Bet I know what mine are doing." Holly remarked. "Arguing and yelling at each other."

"I ain't got no-one to think about." I spoke quietly, looking down at the ground.

"What if Kat's wrong?" Holly exclaimed, not hearing my input on the other dimension. "What if we can't bring back the adults?"

"Don't worry about it! We'll be famous! Probably put up statues for us!" Ami exaggerated.

"Yeah. Or make a movie." Jordan grinned.

"I can do my own stunts!" Ami laughed and went into a handstand.

"Holly's eating out of the jar again." Reese complained.

"Holly's eating out of the jar again." Holly mimicked her.

"It's bad for you, Holly." Reese sighed.

"Well, you're bad for me, freak show." Holly remarked. I laughed.

"Holly!" Kat warned.

"What? You're so wrapped up in Reese and her special powers, no-one ever notices when she bullies me." Holly stated, looking annoyed.

"Reese bullies you? Come on Holly, she's 9 years old. I think you can handle her." Kat laughed.

"Bullies come in all ages, Kat. That kid is a psycho and she knows it." I argued, standing next to Holly now.

"Shayna, I've had enough of your damn whining." Kat sighed, glaring at me.

"Too bad. I'll whine a little longer if I have too." I rested my hands on my hips and glared back at her.

"Where's Reese?" Sadiq spoke and we looked around, not seeing her where she was before.

* * *

We spread out, looking for her. I went with Holly as she climbed through some bushes. We saw Reese making her way up a hill. I rolled my eyes and followed Holly.

"See what you did?" She held up her hand, showing a small cut on the back. "You're so going to pay. Now come back here."

"Will not." Reese smiled smugly and disobeyed Holly's orders, going further up the hill.

* * *

Me and Holly now had to chase a bratty 9 year old, who was mental. She went into a dark cave and we followed her.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked as Reese stood in a lift. "Come out of there. Now!"

"Going down!" Reese said mockingly, holding her hand over the switch.

"You just love this, don't you?" Holly laughed. "All the attention." Reese was now glaring. "Look at us. Running and chasing after you. Get out!"

Reese pulled the door closed, the noise making me cover my ears. I removed my hands after a couple seconds, relaxing when the noise had stopped.

"Holly! Shayna! Reese!" Ami cried and we both turned around and went out of the dark cave to see him, standing on the hill.

"We're here!" Holly yelled, getting his attention.

"Have you found her?" Ami asked.

"Sort of." Holly said.

"She's over here!" Ami shouted to the others and then ran down the hill to join us.

* * *

"Why's there a lift in the middle of the field?" Kat asked, confused. "And where's Reese?"

"She went down... in there." Holly gestured to the lift, which had arrived.

Kat sighed and walked up to the lift, pulling open the door. "Alright. Everyone in. We're going down." She said. Jordan and Ami complied, walking in. I didn't want to go down there. Not to go after some psycho nine year old.

"I'm not. Not for her." Holly remarked. I nodded in agreement.

"Get in." Kat ordered.

"Just because you're one of the oldest, doesn't mean you can boss us round. I should get to take charge, y'know. I am fourteen." I growled and walked into the lift, Holly and Kat in tow.

"Shut up, Shayna. I'm the most responsible." Kat snapped.

"You're sending us all down here to go after a little girl. You're putting all of us in danger. That's not very responsible." I pushed her shoulder and she just responded with a glare.

* * *

"How deep does this thing go?" Jordan asked as we were still travelling down in the lift.

* * *

We finally arrived and as we stepped out, we looked around. It was quite dark and was totally silent.

"Must be an old mine." Jordan said.

"Why is there still electricity down here?" Kat asked, getting confused again.

"Must be triggered by sensors." Jordan answered.

"Guys!" Ami shouted and we followed him to see a pair of bunny ears on the floor. They were Reese's. He picked them up and showed them to us.

"That way." Kat ordered and we ran after her.

* * *

"Reese?" Kat shouted, shining the torch around.

"This place is weird." Ami remarked.

"Reese!" Holly cried angrily.

"What is this place?" Ami asked.

"Like Jordan said, could be an old mine." I answered.

"This way, guys." Kat said calmly, leading us down another path.

* * *

We came down some steps to see a bunch of machines all lined up and saw Reese sat in one of the chairs, messing around. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow." Kat spoke.

"Reese!" Holly called, running over to her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"There's no-one there." Reese said, disappointed. I rolled my eyes again.

"Of course there isn't." I muttered.

"This is from 1988." Jordan told us, holding up a book. "Must be when they closed the mine."

"What is the telephone exchange doing at the bottom of a mine?" Kat asked us, expecting us to know.

"Come on, let's go see what more there is!" Jordan suggested to Ami and they ran off in the other direction.

"There might be some useful stuff!" Ami said, happily.

Reese got up and went with Kat somewhere, Holly just staring after them. I nudged her and nodded my head to where they had gone. She smiled and we walked off in the same direction as the others.

* * *

"The light's come on!" Reese exclaimed after we'd caught up to them.

"Look at this!" Jordan shouted excitedly.

"What's down here?" Ami asked curiously, walking in the direction he pointed out and Jordan followed. Kat wasn't far behind. Neither was Reese. Me and Holly walked in the other direction.

* * *

Holly shone her torch in a room full of beds then we walked into it, the light switching on as it sensed our movements. Holly turned off the torch and placed it on a bed. We looked around the room, noticing the football table and the little desk and all the beds. We could just stay here. We'd get a good night's sleep.

* * *

We both heard footsteps and we turned around to see Reese come in, looking around. She started on the football table, looking over and under it curiously.

"What are you doing in here?" Holly asked.

"Nothing." She replied with a blank face.

"Stay out of our way." I threatened and then sat down on a bed.

* * *

Reese was now stood at the end of the bed I was sat on and was looking over at Holly curiously. I narrowed my eyes at her and climbed over to the other side of the bed, now keeping my eyes focused on Reese. I turned around again to the sound of footsteps to see Kat, Jordan and Ami.

They came in and looked around. I rolled my eyes. We couldn't get any peace without psycho girl or the brainiac coming in to bother us.

"The barracks." Kat said, smiling.

"Woah. This is cool." Jordan stated, observing the place.

"Why were there miners living here?" Reese asked curiously.

"They were soldiers." Jordan corrected her.

"And they lived happily ever after." Holly said sarcastically, holding up a picture of a couple. "Not." She put the picture back on the desk. "My mum and dad are probably divorced by now."

"Look at all this cool stuff." Jordan exclaimed, running over to the football table.

"I'll give you a game." Ami said.

"Yeah!" Jordan agreed and they started playing.

"What are you looking at?" Holly asked as Reese was now staring at her.

"I know what you're thinking." Reese stated.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Holly questioned jokingly.

"You're sick of your mum and dad fighting." Reese answered.

Holly looked confused then stood up. "You were listening in. You were eavesdropping from the top of the SpartiVan." She accused.

"No I wasn't!" Reese denied.

"Stop provoking her, Reese." I groaned, laying down on the bed.

"You don't want the grown ups to come back." Reese continued.

"That's a lie." Holly said.

"You want the mission to fail." She just kept going, making Holly more angry. I sat up slowly, watching Holly closely.

She reached forward, grabbed the picture off the desk and threw it at Reese, which just missed her. I stood up quickly, looking at Reese in surprise.

"Holly!" Kat exclaimed. "You could've really hurt her!"

"Oh please. Reese was provoking her. She deserved it." I defended Holly.

"You always take her side." Holly snapped, storming through the room. "I hate you all!" She went through the door and disappeared.

* * *

"Come on guys. Let's go." Kat ordered as we walked to where they were stood. I slammed my hand down on Reese's shoulder and she jumped. I smirked and then let go, acting innocent.

* * *

We came to the big door, Ami trying the lock but the door wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." Ami stated.

"How are we gonna get out?" Reese asked dramatically.

"Obviously not through the front door, psycho." I growled.

"Leaving would be inadvisable." A robotic voice spoke.

"Woah." Jordan exclaimed.

"Who is this?" Kat asked, worried.

"I am 'N.A.N.C.I'. Nuclear Attack Network Contingency Infrastructure." The voice explained.

"N.A.N.C.I?" Kat questioned, confused.

"You know her?" Ami asked.

"Sounds like a him." Jordan said discreetly and I let out a quiet laugh.

"It's a computer, you idiot." Kat snapped.

"No need to take it out on us." I muttered, leaning against the wall.

"You need to get out more." Ami stated and I smiled.

"Getting out will not be possible." Nanci voiced. "It would be too dangerous for the survivors."

"Survivors?" Jordan questioned. "What survivors?"

"He means us." Reese realized.

"Correct. The radiation levels on the surface will be deadly from the nuclear attack." Nanci said monotonously.

"What nuclear attack?" Ami asked.

"There wasn't a nuclear attack." Reese exclaimed.

"At eleven minutes past eleven..." Nanci started.

"That's when they turned on the Sparticle Project." Kat said.

"... there was a nuclear attack. You may return to the surface when it is safe." Nanci continued.

"When will that be?" Kat questioned.

"342 days and 7 minutes." Nanci said.

"No way!" Ami exclaimed, trying the door again but it still wouldn't budge.

"This place is built to withstand a nuclear attack." Kat snapped.

"Which Nanci thinks has happened." I informed her.

"You will be quite comfortable." The computer said with the same boring tone.

"Comfortable?" Jordan asked, shaking his head.

* * *

I resumed my earlier position on one of the beds, my eyes closed and my arms linked behind my head. I could hear Kat pacing and it was getting annoying.

"The problem is... Nanci's too rational." Kat stated, stopping her pacing. I opened my eyes. "Can't actually cope with what's happened."

"Yeah, well, to be fair, it is pretty unbelievable." Jordan retorted.

"Well, we need to figure out a way to persuade Nanci that we're telling the truth." Kat shot back, staring at the camera.

"That's gonna be easy." Ami mocked.

"Nanci... do you have some way to test for surface radiation?" Kat asked the computer.

"Affirmative." Nanci confirmed.

"Can you do it for me, please?" Kat suggested.

"Surface radiation levels: negative. Zero contamination above ground." Nanci informed her.

"Yes!" Ami and Jordan cheered and high fived. I sat up, not moving to get up like the others did.

"We're out of here." Jordan stated and him, Ami and Reese were walking through the door before they were stopped.

"Stop. Please remain in the bunker. There has been a nuclear attack." Nanci's robotic voice told them.

"You just said there's no radiation." Jordan argued.

"Sensors must have been damaged." Nanci said. "This is for your safety. Please remain calm."

"No!" Ami protested as he sat back down on the chair, Jordan and Reese sat back down on the beds and I just sighed and fell back into my previous position, closing my eyes again.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Nanci said.

* * *

"It would be nearly a year by the time we got out of here." Kat stated. We were now all in different positions. Kat was laid out on a bed, Reese was sat on another, facing her, Jordan sat on the top of a chair, Ami was stood up and I was leaning on the football table. "Can you imagine the mess the world would be in by the time we bring the adults back?" She spoke again.

"Kids aren't capable of destroying a country." I remarked, making myself more comfortable.

"I can't survive a year!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Reese... can you help?" Ami asked as he walked over to her. I rolled my eyes at their belief in her non-existent powers.

"No, it doesn't work like that." Reese informed him.

"Leave her alone!" Kat snapped. "You know she can't control her powers."

"Jeez Kat, he didn't ask her to conjure up a chainsaw so we can drill our way out." I muttered and she glared at me.

"Kat... you're so smart." Jordan said sarcastically. "Outsmart it!"

"It's a supercomputer, Jordan. It's like... the smartest adult in the world times a hundred. And we're just kids." Kat sighed.

"What if we don't try to outsmart it? Like you say, we're just kids. So let's do what kids do best." Ami suggested.

"Which is what?" Kat asked, looking annoyed.

"Drive grownups bonkers!" Ami gestured to Nanci.

* * *

I watched them form a huddle and talk about a plan. I rejected the offer to do it because I was annoyed and didn't have enough energy in me to go running around the mine.

"Nanci... you know stuff, right?" Ami questioned.

"Affirmative. I can access over 100 databases, military and academic." Nanci told him.

"So... would it be okay if we asked you a couple questions?" Ami grinned.

"Proceed." Nanci said.

"What is pi to the last decimal point?" Kat asked as she stood up on a chair.

"3.141592..." Nanci stopped to answer other questions and I watched as Kat and Ami kept trying to distract the computer. I laughed at their unusual questions and watched as Nanci got frustrated then started to malfunction. I jumped up from my position on the floor as Kat ordered us to run. I ran as fast as I could, almost tripping a couple times.

* * *

We saw Sadiq and Kat grabbed him, pulling him with her. There were so many twists and turns in this place. We finally made it to the lift and I slammed into the back of it in the rush to get inside. As Sadiq closed the door, a familiar voice filled our ears.

"Why are you running?" Nanci questioned.

"Oh no." Kat sighed.

"Lift is now sealed." Nanci informed.

"There must be another way out!" Sadiq exclaimed angrily as he yanked open the lift doors and we all stepped out. We all started to run but Reese's cry for help made us slow down and Sadiq came back to grab her and pull her with him. We were running endlessly through the place. Everything was a dead end.

* * *

We made our way through the gate and out into the sunlight. Holly had saved us by finding another way out. I hugged her tightly as we all got out and then let go, smiling at her and resting against the wall behind me.

* * *

We cheered as Sadiq sprayed 'Beware! Mad Computer!' onto the big double doors that led into the bunker. I laughed as I read it again. Nobody would be going down there for a while.

* * *

"I can see right through you." Reese told Holly as the three of us stood next to the van, preparing to leave again.

"Stay out of my head, Reese. And don't go into Shayna's." Holly warned her and I smiled.

"You left us down there. Deliberately." Reese complained.

"Well, then I guess you also know that I didn't come back for _you_. I came back for my friends." Holly informed her.

* * *

We had all clambered into the SpartiVan and we were now back on the road to the Sparticle Project.

* * *

_Next time on Sparticle This_:

_"If we don't bring back the adults to fix things, the whole planet's gonna go toxic." Sadiq says to Kat._

_A view of Sadiq is shown as he and Kat grab a young girl and she protests._

* * *

_"Ami!" Jordan cries as Ami collapses to the floor._

_The gang are shown wheeling a bed through a corridor. "It's his diabetes. He needs insulin." Kat says._

* * *

_"Get them!" A tall boy shouts and the gang runs from a bunch of kids in hospital clothing._

* * *

_"Let's hope she's gone for good this time." Holly comments about Reese. Reese is shown climbing into a van and screaming._

_"You know that I hate you. Both of you." Reese says monotounsly to Holly and Shayna, who just stare blankly at her._

* * *

_Ami is shown jumping from a truck and just misses the other one next to it._

_Jordan is shown crashing through a window and into a bunch of mannequin heads._

_Kat is shown stood behind a fence and gasps as she covers her mouth._

* * *

Okay! So I am skipping over The Hot Zone because even though there's enough to write, I just can't think of how to write it so I skipped over to The Emergency which is up next. I'd really like some reviews! I mean, this story is going to be finished soon and then the sequel is coming along, and it has two surprises coming up. I hope you all like this story, this chapter and I hope you will like the sequel. Also, I did skip over a huge part where Holly saves them but I just wanted to shorten these chapters because of how long they're getting. Sorry.


End file.
